C'est possible !
by Tenshimizu
Summary: AC 205. Quatre se rends à la fête de la paix, celle-ci se révèle plus mouvementée que prévu. Épilogue.
1. Un morceau de vie

Auteur : Tenshimizu

Base : Gundam Wing

Disclamer : Aucun des G-boys ne m'appartiendra jamais et c'est mieux pour eux, je crois.

Note 1 : Un grand Merci à Bernie Calling pour sa bêta-lecture ainsi qu'être ma muse à ses heures perdues -^^-

* * *

**C'est possible ! **

**Chapitre 1 : Morceau de vie**

Personne ne croyait que Quatre Raberba Winner reprendrait un jour les affaires de son père. Pas parce que le jeune homme avait hurlé qu'il ne serait jamais l'héritier auquel s'attendait celui-ci. Ni parce qu'il refusait de suivre une voie toute tracée qui ne lui plairait certainement pas.

Non, c'est seulement que ses sœurs qui l'adoraient, ne voyaient pas leur adorable petit frère, leur protégé, leur petite poupée, pouvoir évoluer dans le monde des affaires. Elles jugeaient cet univers beaucoup trop sombre pour un être aussi délicat que leur cadet, il se ferait engloutir immédiatement.

Les Maganac qui lui vouaient une admiration sans borne, pensaient que malgré sa détermination, son sens de la stratégie, cela n'était pas suffisant dans un milieu tel que le monde de la finance. Le petit prince n'étant pas assez robuste. Parce que malgré qu'il soit allé au combat, il n'avait jamais combattu, au sens du vrai terme. Il avait toujours été protégé par l'immense armure qu'il pilotait.

Ses frères d'armes ne pensaient pas non plus qu'il puisse prendre cette voie, tout simplement parce qu'il avait l'impression que le blond n'y serait pas vraiment à sa place. Quatre en voulait d'ailleurs moins à ses anciens co-équipiers, que le reste de ses proches, parce qu'eux ne doutaient pas de ses capacités.

Malgré tout, il avait voulu tenter l'expérience. Il voulait leur montrer à tous, qu'il était parfaitement capable de porter le fardeau dont il venait d'hériter. Cependant le blond ne s'était pas révélé un génie dans le monde des affaires, il avait fait plusieurs mauvais placements, perdant de l'argent et pas qu'un peu à sa prise de fonction.

Les premiers mois avaient été une vraie catastrophe pour l'empire Winner, perdant de nombreux points dans de nombreux domaines, il n'avait jamais été au bord de la ruine mais le blond était persuadé que pendant ce laps de temps, son père se serait retourné dans sa tombe, s'il avait eu l'occasion dans avoir une.

Seulement, Quatre aimait les défis, ses différents problèmes, lui donnaient la motivation pour réellement se lancer dans l'entreprise de son paternel. Plusieurs de ses erreurs avaient été bénéfiques, lui permettant de comprendre tous les fils et les marionnettistes de son nouvel univers.

Ne voulant pas rester sur un échec, il avait été obligé d'évoluer et y avait prit goût à son plus grand étonnement. Peu à peu, il avait réussi à se faire une place dans le monde qui était devenu le sien. Il avait employé nombreuses techniques pour en arriver là où il en était à présent, mais il ne regrettait aucune de ses actions. Dans un premier temps, il avait surtout rattrapé ses erreurs passées mais au bout d'un an, il avait réussi à se faire une place de choix parmi les hommes d'affaire. Il n'avait plus peur de décevoir son père ni aucun de ses collaborateurs. Le jeune homme avait même tendance à leur causer pas mal de frayeur. C'était un requin déguisé en dauphin, dixit Duo.

D'ailleurs l'ex-04, ne pouvait empêcher un sentiment de douce ironie s'emparer de lui, quand il repensait à son feu paternel. Celui-ci avait désapprouvé vivement que son fils devienne un pilote. Parce qu'il était un pacifiste, ainsi voulait-il que sa progéniture suive ses traces, qu'il ne s'implique pas dans une guerre, qu'il ne prenne pas les armes à feu.

Cependant, le blond avait rapidement découvert, que le monde dans lequel il évoluait actuellement, était loin d'être en paix. Une guerre ouverte existait entre chaque financier et il employait bel et bien des armes, sauf qu'elles étaient différentes, elles avaient la forme d'un clavier ou encore d'un stylo.

Combien de vies son père avait-il brisées? Combien de rêves avait-il piétinés ? Une parole pouvait avoir conduit dans le néant, la dépression.

La seule différence que voyait Quatre entre lui et son père, à part leur physique bien entendu, c'était que l'adulte n'avait peut-être pas du sang directement sur les mains. Mais il avait mené à sa perte un grand nombre de personnes, de façon plus civilisée. Ne s'attaquant pas à eux physiquement mais à leur mentale.

444

Quatre Raberba Winner avait fait du monde des affaires, sa rédemption. Il donnait de l'argent pour reconstruire la partie de sa colonie qu'il avait détruit alors qu'il était sous système Zéro. Il avait fait en sorte que les gens dans la misère puissent trouver de l'emploi dans les divers bâtiments et entreprises qu'il avait fait construire. N'hésitant pas à aller chercher de la main d'œuvre dans les autres colonies, particulièrement L2, payant lui-même la navette de déplacement pour les entretiens. Mettant à disposition des appartements pour ses employés.

Il aidait également lors de quelques missions Preventers, quand ceux-ci n'avaient pas le choix et que les pilotes devaient être de la partie. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il préférait mais s'y pliait tout de même. C'était une évidence qu'il ne pouvait pas faire des missions d'infiltration, sa tête étant devenue trop connue, bien que par sa naissance, il soit loin d'être un inconnu pour les colons mais cela s'était étendu à présent à la terre.

Il participait donc souvent en tant que stratège ou encore en utilisant son nom pour faire ouvrir quelques portes aux hommes de lois. Pour Quatre c'était surtout une occasion de revoir ses frères d'armes.

Avec le temps, il avait gardé un peu de contact avec ceux-ci, mais le téléphone comme les e-mails, n'étaient parfois pas suffisant pour le blond. Seulement au vue de son agenda, il ne pouvait malheureusement pas faire autrement. Cela le déprimait parfois un peu, mais il passait rapidement à autre chose, rassuré de recevoir quand même des nouvelles alors qu'ils auraient pu se perdre de vue. Parce que le jeune homme n'était pas dupe, la seule chose qui les reliait réellement était la guerre. Du moins c'était la naissance de leurs liens.

4444

(AC 199)

Quatre ouvrit les yeux, il ne s'étonna même pas de la douleur qui lui tiraillait le dos, après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se réveillait la tête appuyée sur ses avant-bras posés sur son bureau. Il était bien connu, que celui-ci n'aimait pas déléguer malgré la horde de comptables, de gérants, secrétaires et autres hommes d'affaires qu'il avait sous ses ordres. Il aimait préparer dans les moindres détails, la plus petite de ses réunions.

Sachant que l'apparence était primordiale dans son milieu, il s'octroyait toujours deux à trois jours de remise en forme. Afin d'atténuer les cernes qu'il avait sous les yeux, le teint un peu blafard à force d'être enfermer dans un bureau ainsi que reprendre un peu de kilos, alors qu'il avait perdu du poids à cause du stress.

Dès qu'un dossier était clôturé, il s'autorisait ce petit moment de plaisir, malgré la montagne de dossier qui l'attendait, il savait qu'il devait prendre un peu de temps pour lui.

Le jeune homme ramassa son Gsm qui restait toujours sur un coin de son bureau, puis se dirigea d'un pas lent et fatigué vers sa bien aimée chambre. Avant de quitter la pièce de ses profits, il avait pensé à coller un post-it, enfin plusieurs, pour donner ses ordres ainsi qu'affirmer qu'il ne voulait surtout pas être dérangé à moins d'une urgence financière ou d'ordre familial.

Ceux qui avaient osé braver l'interdit, ne travaillait plus dans l'emprise Winner et pour rien au monde, ne voudraient de nouveau y retourner. Il paraîtrait que même certain avait fini à l'asile psychiatrique. Bref, personne n'osait franchir la porte de sa chambre sans une excellente raison il y avait eu assez d'exemple pour dissuader de le faire, au grand plaisir du maître des lieux.

Le blond enleva ses chaussures, retira sa cravate et la lança dans la grande chambre sans se soucier d'où elle atterrirait. Il fit subir le même traitement à sa veste ainsi qu'à son pantalon. Circulant dans la pièce en simple chemise et boxer. La tête dans sa penderie à la recherche d'un pyjama ou une robe de nuit. Dans un mouvement aussi habituel que son concours de lancé, il appuya sur ''lecture'' de son répondeur. L'homme d'affaire cessa de suite son exploration alors que la voix de Duo s'élevait dans la chambre.

_'' Salut Dolphin, c'est moi Duo. Encore et toujours le répondeur, je me demande quand est-ce que c'est la dernière fois que je suis tombée sur toi en personne. Je pourrais croire qu'on t'a remplacé par un robot, si je n'avais pas vu que tu viens de sortir encore une nouvelle pub. Félicitation pour ta dernière campagne ! Enfin, comme ça j'peux te voir de temps en temps, suffit que j'mets la TV et c'est réglé ! Parce qu'elle passe sur toutes les chaînes -^^-. D'ailleurs, pour ta prochaine séance, pense un peu à Ellie d'accord ? Arg ! J'me suis éloigné du sujet, c'était pas pour ça que j'appelais en réalité…J'voulais surtout savoir si tu venais au gala de Lena ? Voir, si on aura l'occasion ou pas de se croiser là-bas. Bon j'vais raccrocher, parce que mon homme va encore râler de la note astronomique de téléphone et puis j'vais pas user toute ta bande. Te crèves pas trop à la tâche mon Dolphin. Bye ! ''_

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Quatre alors qu'il contempla le petit appareil électrique. Les appels de Duo étaient vraiment une bouffée d'air frais pour le jeune homme. Même s'il était d'une humeur massacrante, il suffisait qu'il en écoute un, pour aller de suite un peu mieux. Parce que le natté, lui téléphonait au moins une fois par semaine. Parfois de longs messages sur son répondeur, parfois un peu plus court, selon ce qu'avait à dire l'ex-02.

Le sourire du blond s'agrandit un peu plus, alors qu'il mit enfin la main sur une tenue de nuit, il serait donc dans un pyjama rose à pois vert. Très peu esthétique mais il n'avait pas non plus besoin d'être dans un vêtement en soie, ni très élégant alors qu'il comptait juste dormir dedans. Si c'était pour une activité un peu plus physique, il aurait ravisé son jugement, mais il était trop épuisé pour faire venir un de ses amants pour la nuit. Il aurait été dans une autre pièce aussi, qui comportait tous les jouets qu'il avait besoin. Sa chambre personnelle restait lieu sacré.

Alors que l'homme d'affaire allait se coucher, le bip caractéristique que le répondeur était sur le point de lire un deuxième message retentit. Les couvertures bien autour de lui, les coussins parfaitement dans son dos. Il fût prêt à affronter n'importe quelle nouvelle.

'' _C'est Trowa. Tu viens au gala de Relena ? '' _

Rapide et concis. Comme à chaque fois que le brun-roux laissait un message !

Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres du blond alors qu'il saisit son portable. Le jeune homme consulta rapidement ses e-mails, voyant qu'il avait un message de Chang, il regarda rapidement les objets des autres. Supprimant sans remord ceux qui n'avaient pas d'indicatif, ni de date d'expiration ou un gros **URGENCE**. Il décida d'enfin d'ouvrir le mail du chinois, voulant se détendre en lisant les lignes que son ami lui écrivait.

Quatre avait gardé un contact positif avec Wufei. Celui-ci lui décrivait sa journée, sans pour autant rentrer dans les détails. Il parlait parfois des soucis qu'il avait au sein de sa section Preventer, d'une mission particulièrement épineuse ou encore se plaignait de son Shazi de voisin ! Ou plutôt le chien de celui-ci qui avait encore ravagé les beaux lys qu'il s'acharnait à continuer à planter ou même une autre fleur d'ailleurs.

Quatre faisait pareil de son côté, racontant ses réunions, l'ouverture d'entreprise ou le rachat d'une autre. Il abordait parfois aussi la vie quotidienne au sein de son travail, parlant de sa dernière secrétaire et combien de temps, elle avait mis avant de craquer.

C'était une relation simple et profonde parce que mine de rien, ils s'épaulaient, Wufei l'avait même aidé lors d'une implantation d'une de ses sociétés en Asie. Comme Quatre avait donné un petit coup de main au Chinois en faisant déménager quelques uns des voisins les plus acharnés et désagréables du jeune homme.

C'était une relation qui marchait surtout parce qu'elle se déroulait sur papier. Les deux hommes n'auraient jamais osé s'aventurer sur certaines discussions s'il avait été l'un en face de l'autre. A cause de leur éducation à chacun mais surtout qu'il était plus facile parfois de communiquer par écrit, on pouvait éluder plus facilement certains sujets, fuir la conversation sans que l'autre ne le sache. On ne voyait pas non plus les réactions de l'autre à une annonce épineuse.

Une fois que Quatre eut envoyé son e-mail, quotidien à Wufei, il ouvrit un nouveau message et signala au natté, qu'il ne venait pas à la fête de Relena. Il aurait préféré que l'ex-03 ne lui téléphone pas. Maintenant il ne pourrait plus se rendre à la réception et donc voir Duo ! Pas en sachant que le saltimbanque y serait aussi en tout cas.

4444

Quatre avait aimé et continuerait sans doute toute sa vie d'aimer Trowa Barton. C'était quelque chose que savait et ressentait le jeune homme. Cependant, il n'était pas naïf et encore moins stupide pour savoir qu'une histoire d'amour avec l'ancien mercenaire était impossible.

Il parlait bel et bien d'une romance et pas d'une banale histoire d'une nuit. Il n'avait plus quinze ans.

D'ailleurs, la première fois qu'il avait vu le brun-roux, le blond avait tout de suite était charmé par le physique plus qu'avantageux du guerrier. C'était autre chose que les Arabes de la région, eux avaient les cheveux bruns et drus, ils portaient également souvent une barbe. Le corps du pilote n'était pas sans défaut, il possédait des fesses encore plus plates que son torse.

Si le corps du soldat avait attiré le regard du prince du désert, il avait été séduit lors de leur concert improvisé. Le cœur du petit blond s'était emballé dans sa poitrine, il avait été transporté par leur osmose musicale.

Discutant un peu avec lui autour d'un thé, même si c'était le propriétaire des lieux qui avait fait le plus gros de la conversation. Il avait aimé sa voix, le message qu'il voulait faire passer dans les quelques phrases qu'il avait prononcées. Quatre était ainsi persuadé que l'homme devant lui était son ''âme sœur''. Il ne l'avait pas dit au pilote lui-même, mais avait quand même dû lui dire quelque chose de très engageant. Parce que quelques minutes après, il se retrouvait entre les draps avec un homme qu'il ne connaissait alors même pas le nom.

Le prince des sables devait reconnaître une chose, 03 était incroyablement doué. C'était loin d'être la première fois pour l'héritier des ressources minières mais il n'avait jamais atteint avec autant de force les cimes du plaisir.

444

Pendant la guerre, il avait croisé plusieurs fois Trowa, faisant nombreuses missions à ses côtés. Un jeu de séduction avait commencé entre eux, après avoir partagé la literie, ils se faisaient la cour.

Parfois, alors qu'une mission avait été particulièrement stressante, le pilote 03, avait besoin de se détendre, le blond s'empressait de l'y aider. On ne disait pas non à un tel amant. Surtout qu'il voyait déjà une vie longue et paisible au côté du brun-roux après la guerre. C'était une façon supplémentaire et plaisante pour lui, d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait, l'avenir qu'il voyait.

Cependant Quatre avait dû se rendre à l'évidence, à la fin de la guerre, c'était la fin de la romance. Parce qu'il n'était plus tout à fait le même, ayant le poids des morts sur ses épaules dont son père et sa sœur préférée. Il avait perdu pas mal de plume : sa naïveté, sa prétendue bonté d'âme. Le petit ange n'était plus qu'un masque brisé.

Les remords avaient commencé à le dévorer, il avait repris l'entreprise de son père, non de gaieté de cœur, c'était une obligation qu'il honorait. Un sentiment de mal être s'était emparé du blond, parce que finalement son paternel avait réussi à le faire suivre la voie qu'il lui avait choisie. Même mort, il continuait d'une façon ou d'une autre à diriger sa vie.

Ils avaient multiplié les amants, afin de faire face au stress de sa nouvelle situation. Quatre avait espéré que le brun-roux viendrait le rejoindre, que leur relation n'était pas basée que sur des besoins physiques. Les derniers espoirs que l'adolescent avait enfermés au plus profond de son cœur, partaient définitivement en fumée après le putsch de Marie-Meiya.

Lors de la destruction des Gundams, il avait tenu à se tenir auprès de Duo, pour le soutenir dans cette épreuve qui lui était particulièrement difficile. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Trowa resterait aussi à leur côté, ni même, que celui-ci avait soif de son corps mais pas de son cœur.

Quatre s'était accordé une dernière nuit auprès de l'homme qui l'envoyait dans les étoiles, pour être fixé sur les sentiments qui tourbillonnaient en lui mais également en la teneur de ceux de son amant.

Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait attendu. Pas de Happy End, ni même une ébauche de relation. Rien. Cependant, cela avait été clair pour le blond. Il avait enfin une réponse même si elle était loin de lui plaire.

Depuis, même s'il avait fait des missions avec lui, pour les Preventers, il ne lui avait plus jamais cédé son corps. Il avait simplement et radicalement coupé les ponts avec son amour d'adolescence. Il était le seul de ses frères d'armes avec qui il n'avait pas voulu garder de contact. Mais lors de certains missions, il était quand même obligé de subir sa présence.

En cas de problème, grave, le brun-roux devait pouvoir le contacter mais malheureusement, il ne l'employait pas que pour les situations d'urgences.

L'homme d'affaire savait parfaitement qu'il fuyait, qu'il ne réglerait aucun problème en continuant de la sorte. Seulement il ne contrôlait pas son cœur, il n'était pas sûr non plus de pouvoir faire de même avec son corps si l'ex-03 se trouvait dans les parages.

Il préférait se protéger ainsi, même s'il devait passer à côté des moments heureux avec les autres pilotes. Au risque de les décevoir parfois, mais pour le blond c'était préférable que de retomber encore une fois dans le piège perfide de ''cupidon''.


	2. Un congé de tout repos ?

**Auteur :** Tenshimizu

**Base :** Gundam Wing

**Disclamer :** Aucun des G-boys ne m'appartiendra jamais et c'est mieux pour eux, je crois.

**Note 1 :** Un grand Merci à Bernie Calling pour sa bêta-lecture ainsi qu'être ma muse à ses heures perdues -^^-

**Note 2 :** Encore un grand merci pour vos reviews -^^-

* * *

**C'est possible !**

**Chapitre 2 : Un congé de tout repos ?**

Après toutes ses réflexions Quatre éteignit son portable, sans un regard à sa boite mail, avant de le reposer. Il ne voulait pas attendre la réponse du natté. Il aurait sûrement droit à un message qui serait un peu trop convaincant pour son bien. Surtout dans son état de fatigue, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de dire oui. Pas maintenant qu'il savait qu'il serait là.

Laissant échapper un profond soupir, le jeune homme se glissa dans les épaisses couvertures pour essayer de profiter de sa nuit. Même s'il savait d'avance que ses rêves ne seraient pas reposants, pas après avoir entendu la voix du saltimbanque.

444

Trois, quatre heures plus tard, le blond se réveillait naturellement et la première chose qu'il fit s'était de maudire Barton.

D'un geste rageur, il repoussa les couvertures puis se leva sans tarder. Il n'eut pas besoin de vérifier pour savoir que ses rêves avait eu effet sur une partie stratégique de son anatomie. Toujours en colère contre la raison de ses maux nocturnes, Quatre s'empressa d'enlever son bas de pyjama ainsi que son boxer.

Sans attendre, ni regarder où ses vêtements étaient tombés, il se dirigea vers son armoire pour en sortir une chemise rose, un pull brun clair et un jean blanc. En mode automatique plus qu'autre chose, il n'avait pas vraiment regardé ce qu'il avait saisi. Cependant, puisqu'il était en vacances, Winner se moquait bien du look qu'il avait.

Les hommes qui défilaient dans son lit ne s'intéressaient pas à sa tenue vestimentaire de toute façon mais à son portefeuille, il aurait pu se balader avec un sac poubelle sur le dos, il aurait toujours eu autant de demande, sinon peut-être plus…les pervers ne manquaient pas dans son milieu.

Sans un regard en arrière, il passa la porte de sa chambre pour se diriger vers sa salle de bain, il savait que de lorsqu'il regagnerait la pièce au soir ou du moins dans quelques heures, tout serait parfaitement rangé. Il payait bien, sa femme de ménage n'avait donc pas à se plaindre, et si c'était le cas, elle était rapidement remplacée.

Quatre savait qu'il pouvait parfois être ignoble avec le petit personnel, cependant tant que ceux-ci faisaient bien leur travail sans que des commérages ne lui reviennent aux oreilles bien sûr, il n'avait rien à redire et donc aucune raison de renvoyer qui que ce soit. C'était une politique comme une autre.

Winner n'avait pas toujours été aussi dur envers le personnel. Il y a une époque, il pouvait encore supporter les ragots, les trouvant même assez diversifiant. Il s'amusait beaucoup avec Duo, lors de ses nombreux coups de fil, de lui apprendre les diverses rumeurs qui circulaient dans sa maison.

Ils avaient particulièrement ri, quand une rumeur circulait en disant qu'il n'était pas le vrai Quatre Raberba Winner mais une de ses sœurs. Cette dernière voulait reprendre les rênes de l'entreprise familiale et ainsi continuer à cultiver le souvenir de son frère qu'on disait décédé à la guerre.

D'ailleurs, la blague sur le robot qui le remplace au travail venait un peu de là. Enfin, le jeune homme s'était quand même senti obligé de remettre les pendules à l'heure au sujet de ses rumeurs multiples parce que cela devenait quand même dangereux pour ses affaires, surtout qu'il aurait pu voir la police ou les Preventer venir pour ''usurpation d'identité ''.

4444

Ce n'était un secret pour personne que l'amour avait un jour uni 03 et 04. Du moins pas pour les proches des pilotes et ceux qui avaient participé à la guerre. Sans pour autant le crier sur tous les toits, c'était un sujet que personne n'ignorait.

Ainsi quand les deux jeunes gens ont commencé à s'éloigner peu après le coup d'état de Marie-Meiya, peu arrivait à croire que le ''couple'' battait de l'aile. Pour Duo, il s'étonnait juste que le blond laissait aussi facilement glisser entre ses doigts '' l'homme de sa vie'' mais il n'avait pas fait de commentaire en plus.

Quatre ne lui avait jamais raconté la déchirure de son cœur, seul Wufei avait été au courant, le seul qui pouvait se vanter de connaître les peines et les plaies d'un amour perdu.

L'homme d'affaire n'était pas une créature fragile, mais il n'avait pas confiance en lui, en ses sentiments et encore moins en son corps. Ses bras cherchaient, chaque nuit, l'ancien mercenaire sans pour autant le retrouver, ni même se donner l'illusion que celui-ci le possédait et cela même quand il était avec un de ses nombreux amants

444

Le prince du désert maudit encore le jour fatal où il se retrouvait dans la même réception que le saltimbanque. Il ne s'était pas attendu à le voir dans une réunion au sommet, organisée par un énième homme politique. Après tout, ce n'était pas vraiment le gratin que l'homme avait l'habitude de fréquenter contrairement au blond.

Si le visage du brun-roux s'était illuminé à la vue de son ancien amant, celui de Quatre s'était immédiatement fermé. Pourtant son apparente froideur, qui n'avait rien à envier à Heero, ne découragea pas le jeune homme.

« Quel plaisir de te revoir ! » Dit-il simplement, ses mains bien contre son corps, n'osant faire un geste déplacé devant un tel publique. Chose que l'homme d'affaire fut reconnaissant intérieurement, parce qu'il ne savait vraiment pas comment il aurait réagi.

« Trowa. » Se contenta-t-il de répondre les dents serrées, d'une voix froide voire même légèrement acide alors qu'il fit signe à son garde du corps d'approcher. En espérant que celui-ci lui débarrasserait de l'importun. Il n'allait quand même pas partir lui, il était à sa place dans ses lieux, plus que l'ex 03.

« Inutile. Tu n'es pas en danger. » Annonça simplement le soldat alors qu'il avait parfaitement suivi l'échange du petit blond avec son garde du corps. Un sourire qui ne plut pas du tout à l'héritier des exploitations minières, venait de fleurir sur les lèvres du brun-roux.

« Qu'est ce que tu me veux Trowa ? Et pourquoi es-tu ici ? » Demanda-t-il avec un agacement qu'il ne chercha même pas à camoufler, aussi bien contre le pilote d'Heavy Arms, que devant l'incompétence de son employé.

« Toi. Tu me manques. Je veux construire quelque chose avec toi. Voilà pourquoi je suis venu. Je n'avais pas le choix, tu m'évites, en dehors des missions Preventers. »

Peut-être que Quatre aurait sauté de joie, si la voix n'était pas aussi morne, les yeux avaient été un peu plus luisant. Qu'il lui montre une émotion, une vraie, à part ce petit sourire confiant. Comme s'il lui appartenait déjà ! Le jeune homme était à deux doigts de l'envoyer paître et très loin de lui, que Trowa se penchait doucement vers lui. Curieux de nature, il attendit ce que voulait lui dire le légionnaire. Cela ne lui coûtait rien après tout.

« Engage-moi comme garde du corps. Je resterai ainsi sans cesse à tes côtés. »

Le cœur de l'empathe avait parlé plus que sa raison alors que la voix était chaude, le souffle contre son cou. A moins que cela ne soit son corps ? Quoi qu'il en soit, il acquiesça doucement à la proposition de son ex-amant. Le blond senti son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine alors qu'un sourire, qu'il n'avait jamais vu jusque là, venait de se mettre sur les lèvres de son nouvel employé. Quatre ne l'avait jamais vu aussi beau, l'aura de douceur qui l'enveloppait doucement, lui broya les entrailles. Les papillons y étaient revenus.

444

Au début, Quatre fut noyé dans son bonheur tout neuf, il s'y épanouissait dans tous les domaines. Depuis la dernière fois où il avait fait l'amour avec Trowa, il n'avait jamais pu retrouver un pareil amant, il n'avait pas assez confiance dans les autres et il ne pouvait pas se laisser aussi facilement dominer dans une relation d'un soir.

Assouvir son corps était sa façon de déstresser, il avait tendance à être un peu plus agressif, mais il aimait pouvoir s'abandonner dans l'acte tout en s'occupant d'autrui. Il avait l'impression de récupérer une part de l'innocence que la guerre lui avait volé.

Assez ironique ou paradoxal vu que les activités qu'il s'adonnait n'avaient rien d'ingénu.

L'homme d'affaire avait fait une erreur en engageant Trowa et il s'en était rapidement aperçu. Un détail dans leur relation ne lui plaisait pas. Winner avait beau aimer cet homme de tout son cœur, il ne le sentait pas bien près de lui. Pas qu'il doutait des sentiments de Trowa. Seulement, il ne sentait pas d'équilibre dans leur engagement.

Déjà parce que malgré tout, il restait le patron et le brun-roux l'employé. Cela s'était fait petit à petit mais quand même vite aux yeux du blond. S'il trouvait plaisant de retrouver l'homme qu'il aimait tous les soirs, voir ses moindres gestes observés continuellement, son intimité inexistante, ni le moyen d'être seul avec lui-même quelques minutes, savoir que son homme était aux petits oignons avec lui, parce que c'était dans son contrat. Tuait tous les jours un peu plus Quatre.

Ce dernier ne supportait pas non plus le détachement qui emplissait son cœur. Il était un personnage public, comme tel, il ne devait pas s'exposer au monde au bras de n'importe qui. Trowa n'aurait jamais son rang social, il ne pourrait jamais se rendre avec lui, ouvertement, à des soirées ni même revendiquer que son garde du corps était aussi celui de son cœur. Alors sa présence était de plus en plus dur à supporter pour le blond. Il avait un peu l'impression qu'il était d'un côté d'une vitrine et l'ex-03 de l'autre.

Sachant que cette relation n'allait nulle part, qu'elle stagnera toujours, qu'il n'y avait pas d'issue de secours. Quatre avait dû se résoudre à rompre avec Trowa. Après quatre mois de relation, il mettait fin à un amour qu'il avait espéré éternel. Comme quoi, l'éternité pouvait être bien éphémère, surtout avec un sentiment aussi complexe.

Faire le sacrifice de son amour, même s'il était la cause de son malaise depuis plusieurs semaines, déchirait son cœur en même temps que le dernier pan de son adolescence, auquel il s'accrochait jusque là désespérément.

Il avait tellement voulu se fixer à ce semblant de normalité. Lui qui n'avait jamais pu goûter à celle-ci. Il était né avec une cuillère en or dans la bouche, de par sa naissance colon, il était un new-type.

Ensuite il avait été pilote de Gundam, qui n'était quand même pas un parcours des plus banals pour ensuite finir comme un des plus grands PDG des colonies et de la planète Terre et ses environs, à l'âge de dix-neuf ans.

Même tomber amoureux, avait été hors norme pour lui. Il en aurait bien soupiré de déception, si son cœur ne lui lacérait pas autant la poitrine à force d'être broyée par un trop plein de sentiment qu'il ne pourrait jamais donner à l'homme qui lui avait volé son cœur.

4444

Quatre soupira, il soupirait toujours quand il pensait à son parcours et qu'il réalisait ce qu'était sa vie actuelle. Tous ces souvenirs lui minaient l'esprit, lui donnant l'envie d'expédier pour l'énième fois sa télécommande à travers la pièce.

Pour une fois qu'il prenait une journée de congé, de total relâchement, avachi dans son fauteuil des petits gâteaux et du thé sur la table basse, à végéter devant le poste de télévision. Il n'y avait rien de potable à celle-ci. Aucun programme susceptible de lui plaire en dehors de la bourse ou de chaîne politique, mais il voulait être en vacance, s'éloigner au moins quelques heures de son monde habituel et même ça, cela lui était refusé. Ca l'énervait surtout que ça permettait aux souvenirs de remonter plus facilement à la surface et lui empoisonner la tête.

Le blond se leva pour se planter devant sa bibliothèque, il pensa vaguement qu'il devrait aussi renouveler ce qu'elle contenait. Tous ses livres, il les avait déjà lues une bonne centaine de fois. Des ouvrages qui avaient bercé son enfance comme son adolescence. Cependant, même si ses rares souvenirs étaient plaisants, relire un écrit qu'on connaissait par cœur l'était un peu moins.

Devant se résoudre, que sa journée était de toute façon perdue, il décida de quitter son divan pour se diriger vers sa chambre. Il s'en voulu un peu d'avoir repoussé diverses invitations de ses collaborateurs durant la journée, tenant à une journée complète de repos dans sa maison.

Seulement, le jeune homme ne se souvenait pas depuis quand il s'était ennuyé autant. Il n'y avait rien d'agréable de rester dans une maison beaucoup trop grande avec un nombre conséquent de domestique prêt à réaliser vos moindres désirs. Et il ne pouvait même pas profiter de sa piscine intérieure, la climatisation était tombée en panne.

Poussant la porte de sa chambre, il entendit son téléphone personnel sonner. Hésitant un petit peu quand même, le blond finit par se précipiter sur l'appareil. Ne vérifiant pas le numéro de la personne qui s'acharnait à le contacter. Quatre eut bon espoir que c'était son ami Duo, alors il n'avait pas fait plus attention que cela. Un sourire déjà aux lèvres.

« Quatre ! » Une grimace vint de suite tordre le visage de l'héritier des exploitations minières alors qu'il se maudit de ne pas avoir vérifié le numéro avant de décrocher. On ne gagnait vraiment rien à être trop empressé. « Quatre. Je sais que tu es de l'autre bout du fil. Pas un seul de tes employés n'aurait osé décrocher ce téléphone. »

Un blanc continua de lui répondre, le jeune homme essaya de retarder le plus possible une potentielle conversation avec son interlocuteur. Il savait que s'il raccrochait maintenant, il n'avait pas fini d'en entendre parler et que sa vie serait, sans exagération, un véritable enfer.

« Si tu n'as pas répondu à la fin du décomptage, je jure que je ferai en sorte de contacter toutes tes sœurs, en me faisant passer pour ta secrétaire et organiserait quelques visites familiales pour les mois à venir ! 1…2… »

« Dorothy ! » Lâcha le blond d'une voix fatiguée, rien que l'idée de recevoir les diverses visites l'épuisait mentalement. Il ne cacha même pas le soupir qui lui montait à la gorge alors qu'une moue contrariée s'était emparée de son visage. Surtout qu'il pouvait imaginer sans mal, le sourire de triomphe de la blonde.

« Enfin. Tu viens au gala de Miss Relena n'est ce pas. »

« Je crains ne pas pouvoir venir. »

« Ce n'était pas une question Quatre mais une affirmation. »

« Dorothy… »

« Tu n'as pas le choix. Tu ne peux pas ne pas venir ! Sais-tu seulement ce que représente ce gala ? Il est d'une importance capitale pour tout le monde. »

« Je sais… »

« Alors tu viens. Je t'ajoute à la liste. »

« Dorothy non ! »

« Ecoute-moi Quatre, je te le dis parce que je me considère comme une amie. Si tu ne viens pas, tu ne causes pas une déception à Relena mais bien à la Reine de Sank ainsi que le ministre des affaires étrangères. Ce gala de charité rentre dans les idéaux de chacun, il sert à collecter le plus de fond possible afin de réduire le coût ou du moins un remboursement de la mutuelle plus important pour le vaccin de la grippe noire. Tu joues aussi ton image si tu ne te déplaces pas. L'héritier des exploitations minières, ce doit d'être présent à ce genre d'évènement et tu le sais très bien. A moins, tu ne veux pas déjà mettre un terme à ta carrière ? » Demanda-t-elle avec un ton sarcastique qui n'échappa pas au jeune homme.

Le blond sut qu'il était à présent piégé. Il ne pouvait plus prétendre ne pas connaître les enjeux de ce gala. Si un journaliste venait le questionner sur son absence, il savait que la blonde était parfaitement capable de démentir qu'il n'était au courant de rien. Dorothy ne le laisserait pas se défiler pour des raisons futiles. En cela, elle était une excellente amie mais resterait à jamais sa rivale. Et elle lui faisait bien sentir quand il était, comme à présent, acculé dans un coin d'un mur.

« Non. Je serai là. »

« Bien. Passe une bonne fin de semaine. »

Quatre mit un petit moment à décrocher son téléphone de son oreille. Il hésita entre détruire son mobilier de rage ou alors se laisser aller à un désespoir qui n'avait pas tardé à l'assaillir à peine la blonde avait coupé la communication. Finalement, il se contenta de reposer le cornet sur son socle et se laissa tomber sur son lit.

Le blond réfléchit pendant quelques secondes à sa nouvelle situation. Il savait parfaitement qui était à la tête de ce complot. Ou plutôt qui avait discrètement fait en sorte que la blonde le contact et l'oblige à se rendre à ce gala. Heero. Le métis et lui n'étaient pas réellement en bon terme, ainsi il se demanda ce qui pouvait le motiver.

Quatre avouait quelque part, qu'il était en grande partie responsable du fait que le soldat ne l'aimait pas. Après tout, il l'avait ennuyé plus d'une fois, avec Relena surtout, alors qu'ils étaient tous deux sur terre. Cependant si le blond, admirait certes le soldat, il ne lui portait pas de doux sentiments, ce n'était pas à cause de ce retour d'ascenseur.

Seulement lors de la guerre, le pilote du Wing, l'avait plus ou moins formé et poussé à prendre le rôle de leader. Et le jeune homme détestait prendre une route qui lui était toute préparée, qu'il n'avait pas vraiment d'autre choix que de suivre, comme pour son père, cela lui laissait un peu un goût amer dans leur relation. Parce que comme son paternel, il fallait avouer que le soldat parfait avait réussi ce qu'il avait entrepris. Aussi bien pendant la guerre que dans sa vie actuelle.

L'homme d'affaire poussa un nouveau soupir. Il devait donc se rendre à cette soirée. Pendant quelques secondes, il avait pensé à prendre un de ses nombreux amants comme bouclier contre Trowa. S'il était accompagné, peut-être que le brun-roux ne l'approcherait pas.

Seulement, Quatre n'aimait pas tout mélanger. Ses amants lui servaient à se détendre après une journée de travail trop tendue, il était plus sage que ceux-ci reste dans l'ombre, ce ne serait que leur donner trop d'espoir. Qu'ils auraient un jour de l'importance pour le jeune homme, alors que cela ne serait jamais le cas. Certaines personnes employaient des gigolos, lui n'en avait pas besoin, même si c'était pour l'argent que ses hommes se couchaient.

Finalement, il renonça à l'idée. Ce serait d'un mauvais goût et malvenu pour la soirée que Relena organiserait. Il n'aurait qu'à éviter Trowa. Si celui-ci s'approchait un peu trop près de lui, il lui ferait comprendre une bonne fois pour toutes qu'il n'y aurait plus jamais de ''nous''.


	3. Un gala tant redouté

Auteur : Tenshimizu

Base : Gundam Wing

Disclamer : Aucun des G-boys ne m'appartiendra jamais et c'est mieux pour eux, je crois.

Note 1 : Un grand Merci à Bernie Calling pour sa bêta-lecture ainsi qu'être ma muse à ses heures perdues -^^-

Note 2 : Encore un grand merci pour vos review -^^-

* * *

**C'est possible !**

Chapitre 3 : Le gala tant redouté

L'héritier des exploitations minières avait passé une affreuse semaine. Durant les quelques jours qui le séparaient de la réception de Relena, il s'était torturé le cerveau pour trouver une solution un peu plus valorisante que la fuite. Il avait envie de profiter de sa soirée et ne pas passer son temps à jouer à ''cache-cache'' avec Barton. Cependant, il n'avait rien trouvé et Wufei n'avait pas pu l'aider non plus.

Le blond s'était dirigé vers sa chambre plus fatigué que jamais. La perspective de cette soirée, l'épuisait mentalement, il était déjà fourbu de cette fête sans encore y avoir mis les pieds. Même lors de ses diverses conférences, réunions et meeting ne l'avaient pas mis dans un tel état de nerfs, ni de d'abattement.

Dans un automatisme qui berçait son quotidien, l'homme d'affaire se dirigea vers son répondeur et appuya sur lecture pour ensuite se diriger vers son armoire et saisir un de ses pyjamas. Il ne jeta même pas un coup d'œil au nombre de message qu'il pouvait avoir. Il attendit juste que l'appareil incroyablement lent, mais qu'il n'arrivait pas pour autant à s'en débarrasser, répande le contenu de sa bande. Pendant quelques secondes, Quatre se demanda si son cher répondeur n'était pas mort, quand il délivra enfin la voix de Duo, dans sa chambre.

_'' Salut Dolphin ! C'est moi Duo ! Tu devrais changer ton message de répondeur, j'sais que t'as pas que ça à faire mais les gens vont vraiment finir par croire qu'un robot t'a remplacé. J'sais qu'on se voit demain, mais cela me semblait trop bizarre de pas t'appeler, c'est quand même notre rituel, donc ben j'le fais. C'est Heero qui m'a prévenu pour le gala, pourquoi tu l'as pas fait toi ? Tu voulais me faire une surprise ? A moins que t'avais peur que je raconte trop ma vie sur la bande de ton répondeur, c'est pas comme si j'avais pas l'habitude (rire). En tous cas, j'suis hyper impatient de te voir enfin en chair et os, du moins j'espère pour toi que t'as plus de chair que d'os. Passons alors au message hebdomadaire. J'ai suivi toute ta conférence, tu as été sensas comme d'hab ! J'suis sûr que les nouvelles réformes vont être bénéfiques pour tous ! Si j'avais une société, je te sauterai au cou -^^- Ah ! J'tiens à te remercier pour Ellie, j'parie que cet ingrat, t'as même pas envoyé un mail pour ça. C'est vraiment sympa de ta part de lui avoir trouvé un contrat avec la société Sandrock. J'te jure que tu seras pas déçu. Bon j'vais raccrocher, histoire de garder un peu de nouvelle pour demain et puis mon homme s'impatiente, il arrête pas de mimer que l'heure tourne…Prend soin de toi, mon Dolphin. Bye ''_

Quatre ne put s'empêcher de sourire, la joie de Duo était un peu communicative, l'angoissant quand même un petit peu moins. Un peu apaisé, il se dit que sa nuit serait peut-être reposante finalement.

Il se dirigea donc vers son lit, accompagné du son du répondeur qui lui annonça qu'il avait un second message. Il hésita à se jeter sur l'appareil, la dernière fois ne lui avait pas apporté vraiment de bonnes nouvelles. Faisant un pas vers l'objet de ses maux qui crachait son message.

_'' Qu'est ce que je peux détester ses appareils ! Tu ne pourrais pas décrocher de temps en temps ? Si je te téléphone, du moins j'essaie, c'est pour te rappeler que le gala à bien lieu demain et que tu ne puisses pas faire l'amnésique auprès des journalistes ni avoir d'excuses bidon. Ainsi je m'assure que tu ne nous fasses pas faux bond. A demain, sans faute ! ''_

La bonne humeur de l'héritier des exploitations minières vint de retomber dans ses chaussettes, il ne garda même pas le soupir qu'il avait dans sa gorge. Voulant regagner son lit, il se crispa une nouvelle fois alors que le répondeur lâcha son second bip.

Craignant pour sa santé, il se précipita pour faire taire l'objet de malheur mais ne fut pas assez rapide. Comme si d'être nourri de message, lui avait donné un peu de force de lecture.

_'' Bonsoir Quatre, c'est Relena. Je tenais à te remercier de ta participation pour le gala de demain soir. Je ne savais plus si Dorothy avait précisé dans les invitations qu'une voiture attendra au port-spatial. Ainsi qu'une chambre d'hôtel dans le Milliardo a été retenue à ton nom. Tu n'auras pas à t'inquiéter pour la dernière navette. Oh ! Félicitation pour ton projet, je suis ravie que celui-ci ait été accepté. Passe une bonne soirée. ''_

Le jeune homme ne savait plus qui maudire dans cette histoire, Trowa pour lui avoir téléphoné ? Heero pour avoir tout manigancé pour qu'il participe à la soirée ? Dorothy qui l'avait plus ou moins obligé à y aller ? Duo qui ne mesurait pas les conséquences de sa venue et se réjouissait pour deux ? Alors que lui aurait voulu oublier l'événement, faire semblant de ne pas avoir retenu la date. Wufei, pour ne pas pouvoir l'aider dans sa situation épineuse ? Relena, qui était quand même la créatrice de ce gala ? Où même lui-même, pour se sentir si faible, alors qu'il aurait déjà dû enfermer ses sentiments dans son cœur depuis bien longtemps.

444

Quatre prépara avec des mains de plomb sa valise, contenant son costume, qu'il devrait prendre pour son voyage sur terre. Il n'était plus qu'à 12h de la soirée et ce n'était pas pour lui plaire, il aurait bien souhaité que celle-ci soit déjà terminée. Il envia Wufei d'être en mission d'infiltration qui l'empêchait de se rendre à l'événement, lui avait eu au moins l'aubaine de pouvoir fuir. Dorothy ne s'était sûrement pas acharné sur lui, c'était la chance de ceux qui n'avaient pas un sous, du moins pas assez pour intéresser la blonde.

Ne voulant pas ruiner sa matinée, ne prenant que sa navette en début d'après-midi, le jeune homme alla s'enfermer dans son bureau. Il pourra ainsi se détendre un peu, se consacrant corps et âme à son travail. Il devra aussi mettre ses recommandations sur papier, régler plusieurs petites affaires, pour partir le cœur lourd mais rassuré sur ses affaires.

Il était vrai qu'il ne partait qu'une seule soirée, une journée entière tout au plus, mais pour le blond on était jamais trop prudent. Surtout dans son milieu, un mauvais placement par une personne mal intentionnée, pouvait vous mettre sur la paille en quelques secondes.

444

Au goût du jeune homme, la soirée de charité organisée par Relena était arrivée beaucoup trop vite. Il avait vu les heures défilées lentement dans sa chambre, qu'il avait eu peur de quitter, parce qu'il ne doutait pas que Trowa était dans le même hôtel, ainsi il évitait de le croiser par ''hasard''. Seulement maintenant, il avait encore plus de chance pour tomber sur le brun-roux.

Cependant, il se sentit quand même un peu stupide, devant lui se trouvaient les chercheurs du vaccin de la grippe noire, d'importantes firmes pharmaceutiques, des ministres, des militaires haut placé, des hommes d'affaire de son envergure ou du moins qui avait un bon classement dans le monde de la finance. Il y avait aussi des membres de diverses familles royales, les stars montantes du moment. La crème des crèmes du beau monde.

Il ne put s'empêcher de penser que le bâtiment devait être le plus protégé de la planète, du moins le temps de cette soirée, parce que si quelqu'un voulait faire un attentat, il n'aurait pas de meilleure occasion d'éliminer tous les ''grands'' de ce monde.

Secouant la tête pour éviter de penser en Preventer ou en terroriste, il irait quand même voir Heero pour s'assurer que la sécurité était haute gamme. Il n'avait pas non plus envie de risquer sa vie à un évènement auquel il ne voulait même pas participer, pour des raisons égoïstes certes, mais il restait un homme quand même.

« Alors Dolphin qu'est ce que t'en penses ? » Demanda d'un coup Duo derrière lui manquant de faire sursauter le blond qui ne l'avait pas entendu arriver, pour cause la musique était quand même un peu forte. Il s'avoua aussi être perdu un peu loin dans ses pensées.

« Relena ou Dorothy ont encore vu les choses en grand. »

« N'est-ce pas ? Ca me fait plaisir de voir que je suis pas le seul, à trouver que c'est un peu trop clinquant. »

Quatre se contenta de sourire à la remarque de son ami, mais son regard était surtout attiré par la petite chose dans les bras de son frère d'arme. Un jeune homme qui arrivait à peine au torse du natté, les bras de celui-ci entourait avec possessivité le garçon. Il avait des cheveux bruns tirant vers le châtain parsemée d'ici et là de mèche rouge. Un visage fin mais néanmoins masculin aux origines asiatiques, ce qui expliquait sa petite taille, avec des yeux de couleur bleue qui n'était pas sans lui rappeler un certain soldat de sa connaissance.

« J'te présente Ellie. » Déclara le natté qui avait une lueur amusée dans les yeux, alors qu'il n'avait pas raté une minute de la surprise du blond, ni de la découverte dans ses prunelles. Duo avait relâché son étreinte mais garda quand même une de ses mains sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

« Enchanté de te rencontrer enfin. » Dit avec un sourire Quatre en s'emparant de la main du garçon, il comprit que son ami le garde bien précieusement près de lui, celui-ci était à croquer à sa façon de rougir.

« Moi de même monsieur Winner. Je vous remercie pour le contrat, j'ai déjà commencé à travailler pour votre campagne. Vous ne serez pas déçu ! »

« Je n'en doute pas. »

« J'tenais à te dire que tu avais pas à t'inquiéter pour la soirée. On a tout vérifier avec Heero. Donc tu te détends et tu profites. Pour une fois que tu ne te tues pas au boulot. »

« Duo, participer à ce genre de soirée, fait partie de mon travail. » Ne put s'empêcher de lui répondre le jeune homme un sourire un peu espiègle aux lèvres.

« Oui j'sais, mais tu m'as compris ! »

« Tu me réserves une danse ? »

« Toutes si c'est ce que tu veux Dolphin. »

« Merci. »

Une autre raison pour laquelle l'héritier n'aimait pas les soirées de ce genre. C'était les filles. Toutes voulaient absolument pouvoir se pavaner au bras de Winner. Elles se voyaient déjà porter son nom de famille, même s'il n'avait rien contre la gente féminine, il avait quand même vingt neuf sœurs. Il n'était pas du tout attiré par celle-ci, repoussé sans cesse des avances n'était pas ce qu'il se faisait l'idée d'une soirée idéale.

Sans pour autant écrire en grand et en large sur son front '' GAY'' bien que cela ne l'aurait pas dérangé, danser avec Duo, dissuadait nombreuses demoiselles. Tout le monde savait que le natté était un excentrique, le voir danser avec un autre homme, ne paraissait donc pas du tout déplacé. Le jeune homme le faisait avec plaisir et n'hésitait pas à servir d'escorte à plusieurs hommes dans la même situation que Quatre sans pour autant avoir ses préférences sexuelles mais pour les célibataires endurcis qui tenait à le rester, le plan Duo était parfait.

Peut-être que le blond aurait pu être dégoûté, mal dans sa peau à l'idée d'utiliser ainsi son ami, au même titre que ses confères. Seulement, il savait que c'était une façon pour que son camarade puisse un peu profiter de la soirée. Cela faisait un moment que Duo avait dû se résigner que son homme n'aimait pas danser et puisqu'il ne l'empêchait pas de le faire dans d'autre bras, il ne se privait pas.

Quatre l'enviait souvent, il aurait bien aimé avoir une telle relation avec son pilote, au lieu de le fuir.

« Tu me siffles si tu as besoin. »

« Duuooo ! »

Seul un éclat de rire lui répondit alors que le jeune homme s'éloigna de lui, tenant par la main Ellie. Quatre eut dans l'idée qu'il serait particulièrement dur au natté de lâché son asiatique de la soirée. Il suivit des yeux pendant quelques minutes la natte et son propriétaire avant que celui-ci ne se fonde dans la foule. Peut-être à la recherche d'un partenaire de danse ou encore juste d'un peu profiter du calme des balcons.

444

Quatre avait croisé Relena, qui l'avait une fois de plus remercié de sa venue, puis ils avaient un peu parlé politique, la jeune femme voulant savoir qui serait le nouveau représentant de L4. Elle avait été assez étonnée de savoir que le blond ne voulait pas se lancer dans la diplomatie, elle avait vanté ses compétences en espérant le faire changer d'avis. La demoiselle, en avait un peu assez d'être la seule ''jeunette'' parmi tous les politiciens actuels alors l'héritier ne lui en voulu pas, qu'elle cherche à le faire venir dans son monde.

Il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir dire cela un jour, mais Dorothy était venu le sauver, rappelant à la princesse qu'il n'y avait pas que Winner dans la salle et si elle ne voulait pas qu'un persiflage à propos d'un hypothétique mariage ait bientôt lieu…elle ferait bien de laisser le jeune homme et d'aller d'un invité à l'autre. La ministre obéissait à sa conseillère non sans râler et se plaignant à celle-ci.

La petite princesse légèrement capricieuse, qui courrait encore derrière le soldat parfait, refaisait surface auprès de la blonde mais elle disparaissait aussi vite qu'elle n'apparaissait quand un haut dignitaire passait près d'elle.

Il était vraiment amusé de leur relation, s'il ne savait pas que Relena était attiré par les hommes, il aurait pu croire qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux.

Si quelques minutes plutôt, Quatre aurait presque béni sa rivale, il en était loin à présent. Parce qu'elle venait de lui ôter son précieux bouclier, il se trouva donc exposé, seul dans la salle et à la merci d'une personne qu'il avait cherché à éviter toute la soirée. Il avait senti le regard émeraude sur lui, à l'instant que l'homme fut rentré dans la pièce.

Le blond chercha des yeux rapidement le natté, afin que celui-ci puisse lui porter secours, ne pouvant se résoudre à le siffler comme lui avait demandé le jeune homme. Connaissant le caractère de Duo, il aurait répondu présent mais n'aurait pas fini de lui rappeler ce ''moment de faiblesse'', parce qu'il trouvait cela dégradant. Son ami n'était pas un chien !

Ses orbes tombèrent enfin sur le châtain mais celui-ci était sur la piste de danse avec Heero. Un peu surpris, sachant que celui-ci haïssait danser, il ne put se résoudre de gâcher un moment aussi unique à son ami, il dut donc se résigner. Il espéra juste avoir assez de force pour repousser définitivement Trowa. Du moins, ne pas finir dans son lit, encore une fois.

« Quatre. »

Le blond ne lui répondit pas, mais il fut certain que son attitude n'était pas des plus avenantes. Même une huître devait paraître plus accessible qu'il devait l'être à ce moment. Pourtant le brun-roux ne perdit pas son léger sourire. Il sembla même s'agrandir alors que l'héritier ne se gêna pas pour l'assassiner du regard.

« Je suis content de te voir. »

S'il attendait une réponse pour s'assurer de la réciprocité du jeune homme. Trowa se frotta à un mur de silence. Cela aurait presque fait monter un sourire amer aux lèvres du blond. Les rôles étaient à présent échangés. Ce n'était plus lui qui espérait une parole, qu'elle soit douce ou non, de son vis-à-vis. Quelque part, il comprit pourquoi l'autre s'était réfugié derrière un tel masque. Il était plus facile de ne rien dire, cela s'apparentait à l'ignorance mais on risquait pas de dire une parole qu'on regrettait. Cela ne faisait rien évoluer, ni en bien, ni en mal. D'une certaine façon, c'était sécurisant.

« Tu m'aimes. » Lâcha tout en coup l'ancien mercenaire après de longue minute de silence, son regard encré dans celui de son vis-à-vis qui avait fait de son mieux pour ne pas réagir à la bombe que venait de faire tomber celui-ci. « Tu fuis, tu te tais parce que tu as peur de te trahir. Parce que tu ne veux pas accepter que moi aussi, je puisse t'aimer. Tu m'as dit qu'une histoire entre nous était impossible. Tu as baissé les bras trop tôt. On n'avait pas tout tenter pour dire que notre relation était vouée à l'échec. Tu ne m'as pas laissé l'occasion pour ça. »

Quatre hésita entre le laisser continuer, alors qu'il était rare d'entendre le jeune homme parler enfin si il le faisait juste pour les sujets important, mais il devait faire un choix, le laisser continuer ou partir en le laissant là. S'il partait, il lui donnerait raison en agissant de la sorte mais le blond ne voulait pas à tout prix avoir le dernier mot. Trowa ne pouvait-il pas comprendre que l'amour ne faisait pas tout ?

Il sursauta quand l'ex-03 lui saisit avec délicatesse la main. Ses yeux s'emplirent de colère alors qu'il s'empressa de retirer son membre de l'étau, que le brun-roux n'ait l'occasion de resserrer sa prise.

« Ne me touche pas ! » Cracha-t-il d'une voix acide, en se reculant au moins de trois pas afin que l'homme ne puisse renouveler un quelconque contact. Il s'en voulu d'être un peu parti dans ses pensées, donnant l'occasion au saltimbanque de l'approcher, de le toucher.

Un sourire confiant apparut sur les lèvres de Trowa. Quatre sut qu'il n'avait pas pu réprimer un frison alors que l'homme lui serrait la main. Ce n'était pas parce que son corps l'avait trahi, qu'il allait se jeter dans ses bras. Il s'en voulut encore plus, d'avoir baisser sa garde, quelques secondes. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait détester ce sourire ! Ce rictus qui donnait l'impression que le brun-roux savait qu'il lui appartenait.

D'ailleurs celui-ci s'avança mais il ne se rapprocha pas du blond. Il se contenta de s'arrêter à sa hauteur, proche mais quand même distant. Pour continuer ensuite sa route une fois qu'il avait fini de délivrer son message. Il ne se retourna pas une seule fois, se dirigeant d'un pas assuré vers les grandes portes de la salle.

Un nouveau frison se rependit dans tout le corps de Quatre alors qu'il repensa à la phrase que tu lui avais dit le jeune homme. _**'' Continue de m'attendre''.**_ L'héritier n'avait pas rêvé, il regarda ensuite ce qu'il avait encore dans son poing fermé, la main que Trowa avait saisie.

Celui-ci lui avait glissé quelques chose dans l'intérieur de celle-ci avant qu'il ne la dégage. Il fut tenté de le balancer sans regarder ce que c'était, mais sa curiosité fut plus forte que sa raison.

Il regarda donc le petit morceau de papier, c'était une feuille plier plusieurs fois. Avec délicatesse, il l'ouvrit, ne voulant pas la déchirer.

Un hoquet de surprise s'échappa des lèvres du jeune homme alors qu'il rattrapa le billet, qu'il avait failli faire tomber dans ce mouvement incontrôlé de son corps. Devant ses yeux, ce trouvait une photocopie d'un diplôme, au nom de Trowa Bloom. Un certificat qui prouvait que le jeune homme avait réussi ses années de gestion. Quatre fit un rapide calcul et ne put qu'admirer le morceau de papier. Son ancien amant, avait réussi en un peu plus d'un an et demi, l'équivalent de trois ans d'étude. Il savait qu'il ne se trompait pas, parce que Trowa lui aurait dit s'il était retourné sur les bancs de l'école quand ils étaient encore ensemble. Ainsi, il avait sûrement pris sa décision après leur séparation.

444

Quatre avait tenu à bien profiter du reste de sa soirée. Un doute était revenu le titiller concernant Trowa. Ses sentiments étaient mitigés, il hésitait à maudire une fois de plus l'ancien mercenaire ou alors saisir le léger espoir que celui-ci lui tendait. Finalement, il s'était décidé à aller voir Relena pour savoir si elle avait vu l'ex-03. Histoire qu'il soit fixé une bonne fois pour toute, qu'il sache ce que voulait vraiment le brun-roux, amour ou défi ?

Cependant la princesse lui avait dit que le jeune homme avait signé un chèque, puis l'avait ajouté à la boite prévue à cet effet et ensuite était parti.

Le blond avait alors pris sa décision, il verrait de quoi l'avenir serait fait. Il n'allait pas attendre Trowa comme il lui avait demandé mais il n'allait plus pour autant le fuir. Il donnera ainsi moins d'importance à ses sentiments. Peut-être rencontrait-il réellement quelqu'un, puisqu'il ne serait plus autant obsédé par son amour perdu.

L'homme d'affaire avait donc passé un agréable moment puisqu'il ne se torturait plus le cœur. Il n'y avait rien de dramatique qui s'était passé durant le gala. Pas d'attentat, ni de grand drame digne de faire la une du journal, le lendemain matin.

La seule perturbation qu'il y avait eu, était la disparition d'Ellie, ce qui avait rendu fou d'inquiétude le natté, même si Quatre avait essayé de le rassurer au mieux. Il n'avait pas réellement pu l'aider, ce n'était qu'à la réapparition de l'Asiatique deux heures plus tard, qui avait fait taire le sentiment de panique du châtain. Celui-ci n'était pas pour autant des plus calmes, vu l'aura massacrante qui se dégageait de lui. Le sourire du joker dangereusement revenu sur ses lèvres. La fête était finie pour son frère d'arme.

Le jeune homme avait pris la peine de lui dire au revoir, abandonnant sans remords le blond dans la fosse aux lions. Quatre n'était pas assez égoïste pour lui demander de rester, enfin il aurait pu l'être avec n'importe qui d'autre…mais pas avec Duo ou Wufei.

Sachant qu'il devait tenir encore quelques heures avant que Relena annonce le montant récolté durant la soirée, il décidait de se mettre dans un coin.

Avec un dernier signe de main pour le natté, il se dirigea vers Dorothy.

Autant qu'il passe les heures à venir auprès de la blonde. Auprès de la harpie, il savait qu'il n'aurait pas d'invitation et pourra permettre à ses pauvres pieds de se reposer. Aucune femme n'oserait venir le voir, toutes étaient toujours très intimidées par la conseillère et meilleure amie de la princesse de Sank.

« Je vous remercie encore à tous d'être venu ce soir. J'espère que vos généreuses donations pourront permettre même au plus pauvre d'entre nous de profiter du vaccin pour la grippe noire. Le sérum sera dans toutes les pharmacies à partir du mois prochain. Une campagne d'information, dirigée par le Dr Epsilon, sera organisée durant ce laps de temps. Plusieurs formations, pour les représentants médicaux seront données par les professeurs Almach, Sirah et And. Merci de vôtre attention et bonne fin de soirée à tous. » Annonce Relena à presque minuit.

Des applaudissements s'élevèrent dans toute la pièce. Pour les personnes choisies, pour ce nouveau projet mais aussi bien pour le discours de la maîtresse du gala. Puisque les festivités touchèrent à sa fin, le blond décida qu'il était plus que temps pour lui de se retirer.

Il alla rapidement dire bonsoir à Relena, la remercia de son invitation et la félicita pour son gala comme le voulait l'usage. Ensuite il se dépêcha de se rendre vers la sortie, mais de manière élégante qu'il ne parut pas non plus trop empressé, en espérant que personne n'essayerait de le retenir. Il pourrait toujours jouer la carte de la fatigue ainsi que la navette à reprendre tôt dans la matinée, même si c'était vrai, mais il préférait quand même éviter toute conversation. Il ne rêvait qu'à un bon lit et son retour sur L4.


	4. L'amour des affaires

Auteur : Tenshimizu

Base : Gundam Wing

Disclamer : Aucun des G-boys ne m'appartiendra jamais et c'est mieux pour eux, je crois.

Note 1 : Un grand Merci à Bernie Calling pour sa bêta-lecture ainsi qu'être ma muse à ses heures perdues -^^-

Note 2 : Encore merci pour vos review -^^-

* * *

**C'est possible !**

Chapitre 4 : L'amour des affaires.

(AC 201)

Quatre lisait une fois de plus l'évolution du marché. Ses doigts étaient crispés sur le bord du journal alors qu'une ride d'agacement se faisait sur son front. D'un geste rageur, il expédia le bulletin d'information au milieu de la table. Presque toutes ses sociétés étaient en tête du classement. Il avait le monopole du thé sur les colonies, possédant chaque saveur du monde. Il avait également quelques entreprises sur terre sans pour autant pouvoir concurrencer les Asiatiques ou encore l'Arabie. La main basse sur les métaux lourds, allant jusqu'au matières faites à partir de ses exploitations, comme les bijoux, l'immobilier ou même les navettes.

Quatre Raberba Winner avait rapidement déclaré la guerre à toutes entreprises qui essayaient de surpasser une de ses sociétés. Si ce n'était pas dans un domaine où voulait s'investir le jeune homme, il les laissait s'installer, aidant même parfois des jeunes PDG contre un contrat de non-concurrence bien entendu. Les entreprises qu'ils avaient sur terre, ne possédaient pas cette politique de l'écrasement ou de rachat, comme sur les colonies car le but du blond n'avait jamais de prendre le ''contrôle'' de la terre. Il n'y avait que les colonies qui l'intéressait. La planète bleue était pour lui plutôt synonyme de vacances, de paix, d'amis. Ainsi il n'avait pas voulu se lancer dans une guerre ouverte contre ses concurrents, il se contentait juste de cohabiter.

4444

Cependant depuis plusieurs mois, une société du nom Brown Leon, prenait de plus en plus de points, vendant diverses produits représentants des animaux. Cela pouvait être de la broche au tapis d'orient. Celle-ci s'était implantée sur L4, il y avait maintenant un an et demi.

Si au départ, le blond ne s'était pas inquiété, il pensait que c'était encore un de ses jeunes pleins d'ambitions qui espérait pouvoir tenir tête au requin de la colonie. Il l'avait rapidement pris comme une mauvaise blague, surtout quand il avait appris que la société essayait de le concurrencer dans de nombreux domaines.

Se rendant compte que cette nouvelle entreprise pourrait bien lui faire de l'ombre, il avait envoyé quelques hommes d'affaires afin de proposer un rachat. Il acceptait que le PDG reste le gérant, si cela lui plaisait, mais que la propriété lui reviendrait. Sans étonnement, on avait rejeté sa première proposition, le blond en était plus qu'heureux. Quand on essayait de se débarrasser du premier coup d'une société en expansion, c'était qu'elle n'avait plus longtemps à vivre et que le propriétaire avait accumulé nombreuses dettes.

Pourtant malgré l'acharnement, en douceur pour un début, Brown Leon n'avait pas cédé d'un pouce. Alors Winner était passé à une méthode plus agressive, afin d'éliminer le concurrent. Rien d'illégal, juste quelques avocats sur l'affaire à la recherche de la moindre fraude ainsi que la baisse légère de ses prix. Pourtant l'autre tenait bon.

Duo lui avait conseillé d'arrêté ce combat, qu'il devait accepter qu'il n'était plus le seul sur le marché. Il avançait même que cela aurait dû lui faire plaisir, avoir un peu de compétition ne faisait de mal à personne. Lui rappelant que ce qu'il aimait était relever des défis…hors lui n'en avait plus depuis qu'il possédait un peu près tout sur sa colonie.

Le blond avait ainsi cessé de faire la guerre, pour rentrer dans une compétition plus saine avec son nouvel adversaire. Parfois il regrettait un peu d'avoir écouté le natté, surtout quand il voyait qu'il perdait des points mais d'un autre côté, son travail lui semblait moins monotone. Il ne se contentait pas juste d'amasser de l'argent, pour en avoir. Il pouvait investir dans d'autres marchés, afin d'essayer de prendre à contre pieds le Brown Leon.

4444

Quatre poussât un soupir alors qu'il saisit sa tasse de thé, cela allait un peu le détendre. Il savait qu'il ne devrait pas lire le journal pendant son petit déjeuner, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se renseigner sur l'avancée de son unique rival. Du moins le seul qui en valait vraiment la peine.

Distraitement, il remercia le majordome qui venait de lui apporter son courrier. Le blond le posa sur le bord de sa table et finit de profiter de ses viennoiseries. Il aurait tout le temps de l'ouvrir dans son bureau, surtout qu'il y avait sûrement quelques factures dans le tas. Autant avoir son ordinateur à portée de main, puis il pourrait classer immédiatement les diverses lettres dans les fardes et classeurs qui convenaient.

Une fois bien installée dans son fauteuil, derrière son bureau, le jeune homme était prêt pour une nouvelle journée de travail. Son regard fut attiré par une lettre un peu plus épaisse que les autres.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'étonnement alors qu'il remarqua sur un coin de l'enveloppe un lion de couleur rouge-brun. Celui-ci était tout simplement couché, regardant avec des yeux verts l'héritier des exploitations minières.

Une missive de Brown Leon.

Très intrigué, il se saisit de son coupe-papier et se dépêcha d'ouvrir puis de sortir une feuille de couleur orange.

'' _**Cher Monsieur Winner, **_

_**Vous êtes cordialement invité à la réception qu'organise la société Brown Leon pour fêter ses **__**dix-huit mois d'existence**__**. Nous espérons vous voir pour cette occasion le 4/4/201 à 20h. **_

_**Bien à vous. **_

_**Mr B.B, PDG du Brown Léon '' **_

Quatre retourna la lettre entre ses doigts, plusieurs fois, afin de s'assurer que cela est belle et bien une invitation de son rival. Parce que la convocation était quand même peu conventionnelle. Il n'y avait aucun excès de politesse, même pas celle d'usage. Le propriétaire ne donnait aucune information sur lui non plus.

Bref et concis, ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'on attendait d'une lettre commerciale. Enfin, il n'aurait pas dû être aussi étonné, il savait depuis longtemps que son adversaire n'entrait pas vraiment dans la norme, ne fusse que pour l'avoir ouvertement défié.

Quatre sortit son agenda de son veston, il vérifia s'il serait libre ou non pour la soirée.

4444

Le jeune homme n'avait jamais aimé les réceptions, trop d'hypocrisie dans l'air, de jalousie ou même un sentiment étouffant partagé entre l'admiration et l'amour. Si au début, il avait eu du mal à cause de son empathie, maintenant c'était juste que ce genre d'évènement mondain devenait vite lassant, une perte de temps pour un petit profit.

Pour ne plus être parasité par les sentiments des autres, il avait dû lui-même plonger dans l'univers des hommes d'affaire. Il avait fait en sorte qu'il ne ressente plus que le sentiment de jalousie ou encore d'hypocrisie, en écrasant ses adversaires sans plus aucun remords.

Plus personnes ne se laissaient prendre par son visage d'angelot, chacun savait que Winner n'était pas un enfant de cœur, on préférait se frotter à n'importe quoi, plutôt que le président général de l'empire qu'il avait continué à faire fructifier.

Bien sûr, il continuait à sourire gentiment, on faisait plus facilement avaler la pilule avec une attitude amicale mais il y avait si longtemps qu'il portait son masque, que parfois il se surprenait ne pas l'avoir incrusté dans son visage.

Il était donc rassuré quand il arrivait encore à rire de bon cœur aux blagues de Duo, de pouvoir parler avec légèreté et sans poison avec le jeune Ellie. Ecrire à Wufei lui était également d'une grande aide, lui n'avait pas peur du monstre qu'il était devenu petit à petit. Traitant aussi bien avec le bureaucrate qu'avec le frère d'arme.

Parfois, il se disait que si le Chinois n'était pas attiré par les femmes, qu'il aurait essayé dans faire son compagnon, avant de renoncer à l'idée parce qu'il savait qu'une relation ne marcherait pas avec le militaire, s'ils s'entendaient si bien, c'était uniquement parce qu'il n'y aurait jamais autre chose que de l'amitié entre eux.

4444

Quatre glissa l'invitation dans son agenda de poche, rassuré qu'il n'avait aucun évènement important pour se rendre à la soirée où il était convié. Il était impatient d'y être, c'était bien la première fois d'ailleurs, enfin peut-être en dehors des réceptions de Relena mais uniquement parce qu'il savait qu'il reverrait Duo.

Le directeur de Brown Leon, avait réussi à attiser sa curiosité, au cours de cette année et demi d'implantation, aucune fois celui-ci n'avait participé en personne aux diverses réunions. Il avait toujours envoyé une de ses secrétaires ou meilleur gestionnaire.

Personne dans le milieu n'avait jamais vu l'homme ou la femme qui tirait les ficelles de cette société. Rendant un peu tout le monde méfiant, à l'écart des autres entreprises. Aucun partenariat n'avait été fait avec l'entreprise. Chose qui énervait et ne pouvait qu'admirer Quatre, son rival était à sa place par ses uniques moyens, le rendant justement beaucoup plus coriace. Le mettant dans des états de rage quand il voyait qu'il prenait de plus en plus de terrain, bien qu'il ne surpasse pas l'empire Winner, il n'était pas homme à ne pas s'inquiéter d'une menace.

Le blond secoua la tête pour ne plus y penser, il y avait quinze jours avant l'évènement, d'ici là, il avait du travail et ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de se laisser aller. Il avait énormément d'entreprises à gérer, certaines visites à faire et préparer une conférence avec des nouveaux produits, essayer de trouver un marché que Brown Leon ne pourrait parasiter avec ses petits animaux.

Un sourire vint s'accrocher aux lèvres du jeune homme, il avouait s'amuser en essayant de prendre de revers la société qui pouvait faire de son moral un yoyo.

4444

L'homme d'affaire s'activa dans sa chambre, se préparant pour la soirée qu'il attendait avec une certaine impatience depuis quinze jours. C'était le grand soir, il serait peut-être enfin à quoi ressemble son adversaire le plus coriace. Un sourire d'anticipation aux lèvres et le jeune homme partit vers sa limousine.

Même si la société de son rival était à moins d'un kilomètre de son domaine, il aurait pu s'en mal faire le chemin à pied, il courrait bien plus que ça lors de ses footings de remise en forme, il était d'usage de venir à un événement mondain dans une telle voiture. Duo disait qu'à défaut de pouvoir comparer leurs attributs masculins dans la haute société, ça manquerait de raffinement, ils compensaient par leurs véhicules. Parfois, il se demandait s'il n'avait pas une part de vérité…même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais au jeune homme, ça aurait été trop dangereux pour lui-même.

Quatre n'était là que depuis un petit quart d'heure, l'ambiance était comme dans toutes les soirées entre hommes d'affaires. Buffets, alcools, cigares. Le maître des lieux n'était pas encore apparu, rendant un peu fébrile les invités qui attendaient impatiemment que celui-ci se montre enfin, afin qu'on puisse mettre un visage sur cette société.

Le blond se tenait toujours un peu à l'écart de ses collègues, on ne l'invitait dans aucun cercle et il ne cherchait pas à s'y inclure. Surtout qu'il avait une sainte horreur de l'odeur du cigare, il pouvait à chaque fois jeter un de ses costumes, ne pouvant le remettre parce qu'il restait toujours des effluves du ''raffiné'' parfum.(1)

Quand une secrétaire se dirigea vers lui, elle lui sourit doucement puis se pencha, pour ne pas devoir crier au-dessus de la musique. Le renseignant que l'investigateur de cette soirée, l'attendait au troisième étage, dans son bureau, afin de faire plus ample connaissance.

Un peu méfiant quand même, l'héritier des exploitations minières réfléchit au pour et au contre. Car il n'était pas à l'abri d'un complot, si lui se battait à la loyale, qui disait que cela serait pareil pour son adversaire ? Celui-ci le faisait peut-être venir juste pour l'éliminer définitivement. Il essaya donc de relativiser les risques. On ne pourrait pas le tuer avec une arme à feu, il avait pris le pli de ne jamais sortir sans gilet pare-balles. Il avait continué à s'entretenir physiquement et avait appris durant ses heures de détente plusieurs art martiaux, pouvant tenir presque tête à Wufei.

Finalement, il hocha la tête, pour accepter de suivre la demoiselle, il n'avait jamais eu besoin de garde du corps et cela n'allait pas commencer. Les gorilles qu'il employait était plus pour faire tapisserie, histoire de dire qu'il était important…puis il ne pouvait pas être concentrer sur tout. A la limite, il pouvait lui servir de videur, quand ceux-ci acceptaient de faire ce travail bien sûr, ne pouvait-il s'empêcher de rajouter en pensant à celui qui n'avait pas voulu le débarrasser de Trowa. Mal lui en avait pris, puisque le brun-roux avait pris sa place.

Quatre remercia la jeune femme de l'avoir accompagné. Il regarda la décoration du bureau vide, le propriétaire aimait définitivement se faire attendre. Un tapis d'orient rouge avec comme dessin un lion, fait de fil d'or. Une acquisition de sa société, comme les statues représentant l'animal mais il y avait aussi des girafes, des éléphants. Dans un coin de la pièce, il y avait même un grand aquarium avec diverses espèces de poissons.

Il était évident pour le blond, alors qu'il était dans l'antre du maître des lieux, qu'il ne vendait pas juste pour le profit mais parce qu'il avait un vrai faible pour les bêtes. Comment joindre l'utile à l'agréable ! Une politique qu'il comprenait bien, pour faire pareil avec les petites sociétés qu'il avait construites quand il avait choisi ce qui ferait marcher son empire.

« Cela te plait ? » Demanda soudainement une voix qui manqua de faire sursauter le bureaucrate.

Avant de le faire se tendre, parce qu'il la connaissait par cœur, croyant qu'il rêvait. Il se retourna lentement vers la porte, qui était restée ouverte.

Le jeune homme se figea une fois de plus, devant lui se trouvait Trowa Barton. Frôlant le 1m80, il avait mis aux oubliettes sa mèche qui camouflait une partie de son visage, à la place il avait des mèches éparses qui dissimulait un peu son œil émeraude. Dans un costume de couleur marron, plus de col roulé. Personne n'aurait pu soupçonner qu'il avait été un jour un mercenaire et encore moins un saltimbanque. C'était un vrai homme d'affaire, du moins le physique qu'on s'imaginait pour cette profession, qui était là.

Quatre fut partagé entre l'étonnement et la révélation. Parce qu'il fallait quand même avouer, que ce n'était pas comme si au long de son combat, le propriétaire de Brown Leon ne lui avait pas donner des indices sur qui il était. Rien que son logo était parlant.

En quelques enjambées, Trowa l'avait rejoint, il s'était juste contenté d'effleurer le visage de son vis-à-vis mais cela eu pour effet de le faire sortir de ses rêveries ainsi que le faire sursauter une fois de plus.

« Co…Comment ? » L'étonnement avait prit place dans les prunelles turquoise.

La révélation passée, il avait énormément de question en tête. Il se maudit de ne pas avoir pu contrôler un peu plus sa voix et d'avoir aussi pathétiquement bégayé. Il s'insulta une nouvelle fois intérieurement, quand il vit le sourire amusé sur les lèvres du brun-roux.

A Suivre…

* * *

1) Et non Quatrounet ne connaît pas le nettoyage à sec !


	5. Confusion et Revelation

**Auteur :** Tenshimizu

**Base :** Gundam Wing

**Disclamer :** Aucun des G-boys ne m'appartiendra jamais et c'est mieux pour eux, je crois.

**Note 1 :** Un grand Merci à **Bernie Calling** pour sa bêta-lecture ainsi qu'être ma muse à ses heures perdues -^^-

**Note 2 :** Encore merci pour vos review -^^-

**Note 3 :** Avec l'aide de **Bernie Calling**, j'ai réécrit plusieurs fois ce chapitre. J'espère que le résultat vous plaira !

**Note4& Note 5 : **Pour pas faire de jaloux -^^-

* * *

**C'est possible !**

Chapitre 5 : Confusion et Révélation

« Co…Comment ? » L'étonnement avait prit place dans les prunelles turquoise.

La révélation passée, il avait énormément de question en tête. Il se maudit de ne pas avoir pu contrôler un peu plus sa voix et d'avoir aussi pathétiquement bégayé. Il s'insulta une nouvelle fois intérieurement, quand il vit le sourire amusé sur les lèvres du brun-roux.

Le propriétaire des lieux, se contenta de le prendre par la main puis de le diriger vers un long divan, à côté de l'aquarium. Quatre se laissa faire, il voulait des réponses, et il avait le pressentiment que les explications seraient longues. Parce que sa question regroupait un peu toutes celles qu'il avait en tête, mais de toute façon, il ne quitterait pas ce bureau avant d'avoir eu un éclaircissement sur la situation.

« Après notre rupture, j'ai été anéanti…Je ne savais plus quoi faire. » Commença Trowa.

« J'étais perdu dans toutes les sensations qui me traversaient mais surtout je n'arrivais pas à te comprendre. Pourquoi avais-tu mis un terme à notre histoire alors qu'on s'aimait ? Finalement, je suis allé voir Heero. Il m'a patiemment écouté, je sais que lui a saisi directement où était le problème, pourtant à aucun moment il ne m'a dit de quoi il s'agissait. Il m'a juste assuré qu'il ferait son possible pour m'aider, une fois que j'aurai trouvé une solution. Lui parler m'a fait beaucoup de bien, j'étais moins embrouillé, ainsi j'ai pu repenser à notre rupture avec du recul. J'ai réalisé alors que pour pouvoir te récupérer, il fallait que je te rejoigne dans ton monde. »

Quatre resta un moment à regarder sans rien dire le jeune homme. Un sentiment de joie venait de lui exploser le cœur, cependant, il se refusait à se jeter dans les bras de celui-ci avant d'avoir toutes les cartes en main. Il y avait encore de nombreuses choses qu'il ne comprenait pas, surtout que le brun-roux n'avait pas réellement répondu à sa question.

« Comment en es-tu arrivé là ? Tu as utilisé l'argent détourné d'OZ ? »

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être agacé par les sourires de son ancien amant, il y passait tellement de sentiments, alors qu'il ne disait presque jamais rien. Il avait l'impression que l'éclat de ses sourires semblait alors plus artificiel. Etait-il le seul qui avait perdu son âme ? Même Trowa n'avait pas changé alors qu'il côtoyait le même univers que le sien.

« Non. Après avoir pris ma décision, je suis retourné voir Heero. Quand je lui ai dit que je voulais faire des études de gestion, il m'a sorti un tas d'information. Je me suis inscrit en école libre, il me suffisait de faire mes prestations de stages ainsi que de suivre les cours. On pouvait suivre le cursus, un peu à notre idée puisque les cours se donnaient à la carte un professeur passant derrière les élèves pour expliquer ce qu'on ne comprenait pas, le reste se faisait dans un cahier. Je devais faire quarante semaines de stage, que j'ai goupillé à la suite de l'autre tandis que je prenais des cours le soir. Heureusement, Heero a accepté de me trouver les places, il m'avait même trouvé des lieux en plus, en cas de problème. Après avoir fait toutes mes prestations. Il me restait deux mois, j'ai donc passé le premier examen. J'ai réussi facilement ce qui m'a permis de passer les deux autres examens endéans les six mois que je m'étais fixé. Comme je n'avais pas les diplômes qui m'ouvraient le droit à ses études, j'avais passé avant de les débuter les études un examen d'entrée. »

444

Quatre regarda Trowa se lever mais ne fit rien pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner. Un peu abasourdi, ainsi quand le jeune homme était venu le voir au gala. Il venait bel et bien d'obtenir son diplôme mais il ne se serait jamais imaginer de quelle façon.

Il comprenait aussi un peu mieux pourquoi le métis avait agi dans l'ombre pour le faire participer à cette soirée.

Heero ne cesserait jamais de le surprendre, bien qu'il avait la désagréable impression de s'être fait une fois de plus piéger. Il savait que c'était en partie vrai, seulement ce n'était jamais agréable de s'en rendre compte. Les actes de gentillesse de l'ex 01 donnaient-il toujours ce goût amer ou est-ce seulement pour lui ?

Trowa fit sa réapparition avec deux verres à la main. Le blond ne put s'empêcher de le sentir pour s'assurer que ce n'était pas de l'alcool mais bien simplement un jus de fruit.

Ne se méfiant pas plus, il trempa ses lèvres dans le liquide qui était délicieusement sucré. Il faudrait qu'il demande au jeune homme à la fin du récit, ce que c'était exactement.

« Il fallait que je te vois. Je devais savoir si tous mes efforts n'étaient pas vain.» Repris le brun-roux

«Puisse que j'avais mon diplôme, il fallait que je puisse en faire quelque chose. J'avais eu de nombreuses offres d'emploi mais être un simple homme d'affaire n'était pas suffisant, tu avais besoin de pouvoir traiter avec un égal. Je savais déjà quel nom, quel visage j'allais donner à ma société ainsi que l'endroit où j'irai l'implanter. Il me manquait juste les moyens de la faire vivre et je n'avais plus un sous. Tout était passé dans mes études et le chèque du gala de charité. Une fois de plus, je suis allé voir Heero. Je me disais peut-être qu'il voudrait faire un partenariat, il me suffisait juste de travailler quelques années et je pourrai enfin me lancer. Il a refusé mais m'a indiqué qu'il avait reçu après la guerre des dossiers des Mads, seulement il n'avait jamais eu le temps de les décrypter. Il était dans un moment de déprime, alors pour ne pas sombrer plus, il s'était raccroché au travail et il avait commencé à décoder les dossiers des professeurs. Il m'avait promis que s'il trouvait quelque chose qui pourrait m'aider, il me fera de suite signe. Comme je n'avais pas d'autres solutions, j'ai commencé à travailler pour une société qui me réclamait, cela me permettait d'observer d'un autre œil la différence entre employé et stagiaire. Après trois mois, Heero est venu me voir, H m'avait laissé tout ce qu'il possédait. Il n'avait pas de famille et il était le genre d'homme à ne pas vouloir s'encombrer de quelque chose de matériel dans la mort. Il y avait juste assez d'argent pour que je puisse monter ma société, je n'aurai droit qu'à une seule chance. Si celle-ci ne marchait pas, je serai sur la paille avec plusieurs milliers de crédits de dettes. Heureusement que tu n'as pas pris Brown Leon au sérieux directement, sinon je n'aurai jamais pu petit à petit me développer. »

« Tu ne voulais vraiment pas que je fasse le rapprochement que tu te fais appeler B.B ? »

« Non, effet de circonstance. La secrétaire de l'imprimerie a mal lu ce que j'avais écrit. T B Babel directeur Brown Leon. Elle a cru que je voulais le TB en format Arial et quand j'ai eu le carton d'essai, je me suis dit ce n'est pas plus mal qu'en plus l'imprimeur se soit trompé en mettant deux B à la place d'un TB, ça faisait plus sérieux et ça coûtait moins cher. Cela n'empêche pas les factures d'arriver » Ajouta-il avec un haussement d'épaule.

« Après enquête, il n'y avait rien te concernant ! » Répondit d'une voix plus sèche que ne l'aurait voulu Winner mais il avait du mal à tout saisir, surtout que la réponse de Trowa ne correspondait pas à ses propres résultats.

Il n'était pas sûr d'apprécier non plus, le sourire qui se dessinait petit à petit sur les lèvres de son vis-à-vis. Il avait la désagréable impression que le brun-roux jouait avec lui.

« Ce n'était pas ta question, Quatre » Se contenta-t-il de répondre d'une voix calme alors qu'il buvait plusieurs gorgée de son verre, resté non touché puisqu'il était occupé à parler jusque là.

Le blond ne sut si c'était parce que ses yeux avaient pris une teinte dangereusement assassines, si c'était le verre entre ses doigts qui manquaient de se fissurer, alors qu'il essayait de se contrôler ou simplement parce que le jeune homme avait l'intention de lui répondre, mais avait laissé une petite pause ''dramatique''. Quoi qu'il en soit, Trowa reprit

« J'ai gardé le nom Trowa Barton Bloom mais uniquement pour les amis. Cette société était un nouveau départ, il me fallait donc une nouvelle identité, grâce à l'aide d'Heero. J'ai donc pris un autre nom. Civilement et pour le reste du monde, en dehors de mes proches, je suis… »

« Troy Bloom Babel » Coupa le blond

Quatre s'insulta mentalement pour l'énième fois depuis le début de cette conversation. Il ne pouvait continuer à se voiler la face, depuis le début il avait su qui était à la tête de Brown Léon. Il avait eu tous les indices le long de l'expansion de la société. Déjà rien que le nom et le logo étaient évocateurs.

Si plusieurs personnes avaient pu correspondre, après tout Barton n'était pas le seul à avoir une sœur vivant sur L3. Cependant il avait eu également en main, le diplôme copié de son ex-amant. Pourtant, il avait refusé de croire que cela pouvait être Trowa. Winner n'était pas prêt et il doutait qu'il le soit plus aujourd'hui surtout avec tout ce que cela impliquait réellement.

444

L'héritier secoua la tête intérieurement, il ne voulait pas se perdre dans ses pensées, ce n'était ni le moment et encore moins l'endroit. Quatre sourit alors au maître des lieux, en espérant que celui-ci n'avait pas perçu son trouble. Il lui restait quand même plusieurs points, sans vraiment d'importance, mais qui continuaient de titiller sa curiosité. Même si c'était principalement pour apaiser celle-ci, il souhaitait également qu'il n'y ait aucune zone d'ombre, pour qu'il puisse se faire correctement une idée de tout ça.

« Il n'y avait que Heero qui savait que tu es Brown Leon ? »

« Oui. Duo t'es aussi fidèle en amitié que dans le marché. »

« Quel est le rapport ? » Demanda le blond ne voyant vraiment pas où venait en venir le PDG.

« J'ai voulu qu'Heero face l'intermédiaire afin de pouvoir employer Elmund Well, j'avais besoin d'un photographe de talent avec les capacités graphiques et publicitaires pour me lancer. Duo ne vante pas les qualités de quelqu'un sans raison mais ce cher Duo a catégoriquement refusé. Disant que son poulain avait déjà un contrat exclusif avec Winner et ses dérivés et qu'il ne ferait pas vivre la concurrence. »

« Pourquoi avoir appeler ta société Brown Léon ? » Demanda au bout de longues secondes de silence le blond.

Ce n'était pas vraiment la question qu'il voulait poser au fond de lui, mais en posant celle-ci il retardait l'instant où il devrait faire face à la réalité. Il devait bien avouer qu'il avait peur d'obtenir une réponse à sa question qui ne serait pas celle qu'il souhaite au fond de son cœur.

« J'ai toujours aimé les lions et plus particulièrement le vieux Leon du cirque, c'était un peu un hommage que je lui rendais. Le brun, c'est pour Catherine, sa chevelure. Puisque Leon voulait aussi dire lion en anglais, j'ai mis-le tout dans cette langue. Brown donnant mieux que Brun.» Répondit-il en haussant une nouvelle fois les épaules.

Quatre but la fin de sa boisson à base de fruits. Il ne s'était jamais attendu à ce que Trowa face tout cela pour lui. Il y avait toujours eu une barrière invisible entre eux. Est-ce que celle-ci avait réellement disparu ? Il ne savait plus vraiment que penser.

« Pourquoi n'as-tu pas accepté que je rachète ta société ? » Demanda-t-il finalement parce qu'il voulait savoir ce que voulait vraiment le brun-roux.

Il y avait presque six mois, qu'il aurait pu se ''retrouver'' si Trowa avait vendu, céder. N'avait-il pas fait tout cela pour revenir à ses côtés ?

444

Pour toute réponse le jeune homme lui capturait les lèvres, Quatre ne le repoussa pas mais ne répondit pas au baiser. Profitant juste du sentiment de paix et de douceur qui s'éleva en lui. Réveillant tous les sentiments qu'il avait à l'égard du brun-roux, qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à éteindre définitivement. Quelque part, même de loin, Trowa avait continué à cultiver son amour pour lui. Quand le mercenaire avait fini par quitter ses pensées, Brown Léon était venu s'implanter, reprenant la place qui était la sienne dans sa tête.

« Tu as besoin d'un rival Quatre. Si je vendais, je serai revenu ton employé. Le jour où je te céderai Brown Léon…il n'y aura plus rien à espérer pour nous deux. »

Il finit sa phrase d'une caresse sur la joue de son vis-à-vis puis y déposa un baiser. Quelque chose de chaste, avant de lui murmurer qu'il avait des invités à s'occuper et de le planter là. Il se retourna quand même à la porte, lui servant un sourire tendre, avant de disparaître.


	6. Une relation qui s'épanouit ?

**Auteur :** Tenshimizu

**Base :** Gundam Wing

**Disclamer :** Aucun des G-boys ne m'appartiendra jamais et c'est mieux pour eux, je crois.

**Note 1 : **Un grand Merci à **Bernie Calling** pour sa bêta-lecture ainsi qu'être ma muse à ses heures perdues -^^-

**Note 2 :** Encore merci pour vos review -^^-

**Note 3 :** Voyez comment Zechs arrive à s'incruster dans une histoire où il n'apparaît pas è.é

**Note 4&5 :** Pour pas faire de jaloux !

* * *

**C'est possible !**

Chapitre 6 : Une relation qui s'épanouit ?

Après la soirée au Brown Léon. Quatre avait reçu cinq fleurs de tissus, il aurait pu être vexé, parce qu'il était un homme après tout. Il décida de choisir la plus belle et de renvoyer le reste à l'expéditeur, il n'allait pas refuser un cadeau si celui-ci n'était pas empoisonné mais il ne tenait pas non plus à l'excès.

A sa grande surprise, il découvrit que chaque fleur était en rapport avec un lieu, il ne le comprit qu'une semaine plus tard alors que Trowa l'attendait en haut des marches de sa résidence. Le brun-roux lui expliqua alors qu'il avait choisi plusieurs endroits susceptibles de plaire au blond, que la couleur et la forme de la fleur désigneraient où ils se rendraient. Inconsciemment l'hériter avait donc opté pour le restaurant '' Mille et une nuits '' qui était connu pour ses spécialités exotiques et notamment qui s'apparentaient à la société musulmane.

Il avait reçu les explications ainsi que l'invitation, que Quatre avait accepté vivement mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il donnait son cœur sur un plateau. Il avait bien trop souffert par le passé pour se jeter aussi facilement dans une nouvelle relation avec l'ancien mercenaire. Il fallait dire aussi que celui-ci lui avait quand même brisé le cœur par deux fois, même si lors de leur rupture il était la cause de cette nouvelle cassure. Cependant, pouvait-on choisir entre le marteau et l'enclume, et en ressortir indène ?

Trowa semblait avoir très bien compris les hésitations, les doutes ainsi que les peurs de son ancien-amant parce qu'il avait belle et bien entrepris de le séduire. Laissant également le temps à leur relation de mûrir. Il fallait aussi avouer que les deux jeunes hommes n'étaient plus tous à fait pareil au moment de leur séparation ni même au moment de la guerre.

Chacun avait évolué de son côté, et vivre séparé leur avaient permis de se rendre compte, qu'il ne s'était jamais réellement connu. Ainsi ils choisissaient d'y remédier.

Depuis que Quatre savait qui était le propriétaire de Brown Léon, une compétition saine avait lieu entre les deux entreprises. Si au début Winner avait eu un peu de scrupule à reprendre le combat, en sachant qui tenait les rênes de son rival.

Trowa lui n'était pas de cet avis, il avait profité du moment de ''faiblesse'' pour reprendre des points ainsi que faire en sorte de déborder sur les terrains de prédilection du blond. De manière inventive d'ailleurs, le jeune homme ne l'avait pas venu venir, avec sa marque ''chat échaudé '' quand il avait commencé à venir sur le marché du café.

Le brun-roux, lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il était dangereux, que ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait découvert le vrai visage du lion, qu'il arrêterait de se battre. Au contraire.

4444

L'héritier des exploitations minières poussa un soupir alors qu'il relisait pour l'énième fois un rapport pour une réunion. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur son travail. Ses pensées retournaient toujours vers son plus grand rival. Lors de leur dernière soirée en tête-à-tête, après un mois de redécouverte et découverte de l'autre, l'homme qui faisait battre son cœur, l'avait très officiellement invité à sortir avec lui.

Quatre s'avoua être un peu perdu par le flot de sentiments qu'il avait à l'encontre du brun-roux, même s'il savait qu'il l'aimait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si c'était réellement suffisant. Si leur relation avait une chance, si celle-ci ne se révélerait pas une fois de plus une vraie bévue.

Le jeune homme avait déjà tout organisé, prévenu Trowa de ce qu'il devait emporter pour un vrai Week-end de retraite, tout était parfaitement orchestré dans sa tête sauf sa réponse.

Agacé par les mêmes questions qui revenaient en boucle dans sa tête, le blond referma son dossier et s'éloigna de son bureau. Sa matinée était de toute façon perdue, il n'avait pas avancé d'un iota, alors autant qu'il arrêta de faire prendre deux directions à son cerveau.

Voulant se vider l'esprit, il se dirigea rapidement vers sa chambre afin de se changer et enfiler un maillot de bain. Puisque qu'il n'y avait plus de problème avec sa piscine intérieure, autant qu'il en profita un peu.

Cependant après de nombreuses longueurs, il avait tenté d'épuiser son corps en même temps que son esprit mais s'il fut belle et bien fatigué, son casse tête n'avait à aucun moment cessé.

Il lui sembla même être encore plus embrouillé que lorsqu'il avait mis un pied dans l'eau.

En colère contre lui-même, c'était d'un pas rageur qu'il se dirigea une nouvelle fois vers sa chambre. Il ne s'arrêta pas une seule fois en chemin, ignorant complètement le petit personnel, qui l'avait sûrement interpellé pour se couvrir ou une autre attention, qu'il n'avait que faire actuellement.

La première chose qu'il fit, en entrant dans la pièce, fut de se laisser tombé sur les draps de son lit. Mouillant celui-ci sans prendre en pitié la pauvre femme de ménage qui devrait une fois de plus changer la literie. Epuisé mais toujours en conflit avec lui-même, ses yeux tombèrent sur son portable qui trônait fièrement sur sa table de nuit.

Un nouveau soupir franchit les lèvres de l'héritier et il roula sur le côté pour attraper l'ordinateur. Il était inutile qu'il continua de se torturer de la sorte, il n'arriverait à rien.

Il dut se rendre à l'évidence, il avait besoin d'aide.

Avec lassitude, il tira un peu plus à lui l'appareil et s'empressa de coucher son cœur sur la page blanche qu'il venait d'ouvrir. Il lui sembla n'avoir jamais écrit de mail aussi long, mais il se sentit quand même un peu apaisé quand il cliqua sur ''envoyer''. La fatigue le reprit d'un coup, il n'eut que le temps de voir que son message était bien parti de sa boite, qu'il sombra dans le sommeil.

4444

Quatre se réveilla en sursaut alors qu'une sonnerie retentissait près de son oreille. Par automatisme, il se redressa et jeta un œil à son réveil. 15h. Il avait donc dormi 5h, l'équivalent d'une nuit depuis qu'il avait repris la société, quand il n'était pas en congé bien sûr.

Le blond roula sur le côté, dans l'optique de se lever ainsi que d'aller manger un morceau avant de reprendre son travail, il espéra pouvoir avancer cette fois-ci.

Dans son mouvement, il rencontra son ordinateur, qu'il avait complètement oublier dans sa sieste improvisée. Une nouvelle sonnerie retentit, lui confirmant que le bruit venait bien de la machine qui reposait à ses côtés.

Il tira à lui le portable, ne voulant pas reporter une fois de plus son travail, il attendrait pour manger, au pire il demanderait à une de ses cuisinières de lui apporter quelques chose alors qu'il serait dans son bureau. Il détestait y amener un quelconque plat, de peur que ceux-ci tâche ses divers documents, mais il avait pris tellement de retard, qu'il avait peur de ne pas avoir le choix.

L'héritier se redressa vivement alors que le seul mail, non ouvert, devant ses yeux était la réponse à celui qu'il avait envoyé quelques heures plutôt. Il se cala plus confortablement contre les coussins dans son dos. Puis cliqua pour voir ce que son ami lui avait répondu.

''_**Quatre. **_

_**Barton a été la cause de nombreuse**__**s**__** souffrance**__**s**__** pour toi, c'est un fait indéniable. Cependant, je pense qu'il **__**s'**__**est acquitté de ses fautes passées, tu lui as déjà fait lourdement payer ses actions, en lui faisant subir pareil**__**s**__** maux. **_

_**Il est temps de laisser le passé dernier toi, là où est sa place. Pour que tu penses au présent, que tu vives ce moment. Tu n'as qu'à tendre les bras, pour connaître ce bonheur auquel tu aspires. **_

_**La vie peut être froide et cruelle, le temps ne cesse pour autant de s'écouler, alors arrête de perdre le tien dans des digressions qui **__**pourraient**__** te faire regretter**__** le temps perdu**__**, une fois que tu **__**n'**__**auras**__** plus **__** l'être qui te tient **__**tant **__**à cœur. **_

_**Amasse le plus **__**de**__** souvenir**__**s **__** possible**__**s**__** parce que les regrets te feront immanquablement souffrir. Il est plus facile de vivre **__**avec ce qu'on **__** à perdu, pas ce qui aurait pu être vécu. **_

_**Ne te laisse pas guid**__**er**__** par ta peur, celle-ci n'est jamais bonne conseillère. **_

_**Wufei. ''**_

Le jeune homme resta un moment devant l'émail de son ami, un sentiment de honte le prit subitement. Il pouvait ressentir la douleur du deuil que portait encore le Chinois, mais il savait aussi que celui-ci était rongé par un amour impossible à vivre. Qu'est-ce que ses problèmes, hésitations, pouvaient paraître futiles par rapport à la souffrance à laquelle le soldat devait faire face.

Quatre se promit de remercier comme il se doit, l'ex-05, avant de couper son portable.

Il devait encore manger puis ensuite se mettre sérieusement au travail. Maintenant qu'il avait pris sa décision, il allait cesser d'être hanté par un regard émeraude.

4444

L'héritier des exploitations minières, avait prévu un Week-end, qui ferait sûrement plaisir à Trowa. Une retraite de 48h dans une serre pourvue de toutes les plantes de la planète ainsi que des animaux qui y était associée pour leur survie, de l'autre côté de L4. Il avait réussi à louer l'endroit à un de ses collaborateurs, passionné de botanique. L'homme avait accepté de lui céder son coin de paradis, parce qu'il devait s'absenter justement ce jour là, à la recherche d'une autre merveille florale dont il avait entendu parler sur Terre. Quatre avait aussi dû lui promettre de lui ramener une plante, poussant dans le désert, lors de son prochain voyage vers la planète bleue.

Le blond avait voulu que la surprise soit de taille. Depuis le début de leur divers rendez-vous ''amicaux'', le brun-roux avait vraiment fait en sorte de l'émerveiller à chaque fois. Cette fois-ci c'était son tour.

Le prince des finances s'avoua que son rival avait eu une attitude exemplaire jusque là. Pas une seule fois, celui-ci ne l'avait touché, il ne lui avait plus volé aucun baiser, depuis qu'ils s'étaient quittés dans le bureau de sa société. Il avait ainsi crée un manque, cependant le jeune homme ne savait pas si c'était volontaire ou non. Trowa était près de lui sans pour autant être vraiment présent. Une nouvelle vitre invisible, qui avait surtout été la cause des doutes de Winner. Parce qu'il se demandait si un jour, il n'y aurait plus de distance entre lui et l'homme qu'il aimait.

Quatre attendit avec une nervosité croissante que son ex-amant arrive enfin. Il avait retourné plusieurs fois son discours dans sa tête, toutes les choses qu'il comptait lui dire. Trowa voulait une réponse, alors il voulut lui en donner une qui ne poserait aucune ambiguïté.

Cependant le souffle du jeune homme se coupa, quand il aperçut enfin l'ancien mercenaire.

Celui-ci avait revêtu une chemise à manche courte de couleur noire, un pantalon en toile d'un verre bouteille ainsi que des bottes de randonnée. Les cheveux brun-roux retombaient naturellement, un peu désordonnée devant ses yeux, rehaussant leur couleur émeraude au même titre que sa tenue. Il était tout simplement superbe. Quatre ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver attirant, bien plus que lorsqu'il était dans les costumes marrons qui ne moulait pas du tout la musculature qu'avait tendance à cacher l'ancien clown.

« Bonjour Quatre. » Le salua le jeune homme avec un de ses sourires qui ne manquait pas de faire fondre à chaque fois le susnommé.

« Trowa. » Répondit le blond avec un sourire éblouissant en rejoignant en plusieurs enjambées l'homme qui allait passer la journée avec lui.

Winner s'empara de sa main, en même temps qu'il prit son sac à dos. Impatient de montrer sa surprise au dirigeant de Brown Léon. Il aurait tout le temps de parler ensuite, quand il s'arrêtait pour manger un peu. Oui, il repoussait la conversation, mais il ne fuyait pas pour autant, il se contentait juste d'attendre un meilleur moment ! Du moins il essaya de s'en convaincre.

444

Quatre n'avait pas lâché une seule fois la main de Trowa. Celui-ci se faisait un plaisir de lui apprendre les noms des animaux, surtout des oiseaux, qu'ils avaient déjà croisé dans l'immense serre, qui aurait pu être comparée à une petite jungle. L'ancien mercenaire avait pris plusieurs photos, il était particulièrement attaché au souvenir matériel, depuis qu'il se remettait de son amnésie.

Le blond se sentait vraiment bien dans ce cadre idyllique, bien qu'il savait que ce n'était pas le terme qu'aurait employé Duo. Il savait parfaitement que celui-ci aurait critiqué l'absurdité de son collègue de dépenser autant d'eau, juste pour cette jungle, alors que celle-ci était si précieuse. Il aurait apprécié le spectacle bien sûr, mais il n'aurait pas été moins scandalisé.

Quatre ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au natté quand il faisait une activité, il s'amusait à imaginer les diverses réactions qu'il pourrait avoir. Cela lui permettait de garder d'une certaine manière les pieds sur terre.

Pour l'héritier, la guerre avait été une véritable bénédiction, mais il ne le dirait jamais à personne sachant l'atrocité de ses pensées. Pourtant, pour lui c'était un fait bien réel.

Sans celle-ci, il n'aurait jamais rencontré aucun des pilotes de Gundam, qui avait eu un impact certain sur sa vie. Il se demandait souvent qu'elle genre de personne aurait-il pu devenir sans eux ? Aurait-il était si différent de ses collaborateurs qu'il avait tendance à mépriser ?

Duo était sa voix de la raison, celui qui l'avait empêché de pourrir dans l'univers qu'il côtoyait, lui avait appris la valeur des choses. Le luxe dans lequel il se noyait quotidiennement, il ne le considérait plus depuis longtemps comme dans ''l'ordre des choses'', il avait pris conscience de sa chance, même si ce présent lui donnait parfois, voir souvent un goût de poison. Il y avait aussi Wufei, son confident ainsi qu'une sorte de conscience, il pouvait entendre le Chinois le réprimander quand il était sur le point de faire quelque chose ''injuste''. Quand il écrasait ses adversaires, il leur laissait une possibilité de reprendre leur vie mais dans un autre secteur, il savait que l'argent ne faisait pas tout, cependant personne n'avait jamais refuser ses indemnités. D'ailleurs quand il était mitigé, c'était toujours vers le soldat qu'il se tournait, sachant que celui-ci possédait une sagesse qu'il n'avait pas.

Il s'était fait de nombreux amis sincères et prêts à le soutenir en cas de problème. Des gens qui étaient réellement intéressé par lui, pas pour son argent. Tant de personnes qu'il n'aurait même pas croisées s'il n'était pas monter dans son Gundam.

La dernière personne qui avait fait un changement significatif dans son existence, se tenait à ses côtés actuellement. Parce que même s'il voulait parfois se voiler la face, s'il avait accepté de changer, d'écouter un gamin des rues natté, c'était pour mieux comprendre le ''peuple'', le comprendre lui. Il n'aurait pas découvert les trésors qui pouvaient lui être offerts, s'il n'avait pas voulu apprendre à le toucher, savoir ce que cachaient ses silences.

« Quatre ? » Demanda Trowa en se retournant vers lui, parce qu'il venait de remarquer que cela faisait un moment que le petit blond n'avait pas laissé exclamer son admiration, ni même dis un seul mot. « Tu es fatigué ? »

« Oui. » Déclara le jeune homme d'une voix douce en revenant à la réalité.

Sans laisser le temps à son vis-à-vis de déposer son sac, ni même rien ajouté de plus. Le blond tira d'un mouvement vif le bras et le corps du brun-roux près de lui. Capturant les lèvres de l'homme qui s'était laissé faire, bien trop surpris pour réagir. L'héritier lâcha la bouche en même temps qu'il retomba sur ses pieds, devant se mettre sur la pointe de ceux-ci puisqu'il faisait dix centimètres de moins que l'ancien mercenaire.

Quatre lui sourit doucement alors qu'il passa sa main sur la joue du jeune homme, celui-ci le regardait encore avec surprise, un peu perdu, avant qu'un sourire ne se dessine également sur ses lèvres. Finalement il n'avait pas eu besoin de grand discours pour donner sa réponse, il sut que Trowa avait compris, quand il captura ses lèvres à son tour.

4444

L'héritier de l'empire Winner avait cru pouvoir enfin se rendre à diverses réunions au bras de l'homme qu'il aimait. Celui-ci avait rapidement fait taire ses illusions, en lui apprenant qu'il était le seul à connaître sa vraie identité. Lors de sa réception, il était resté dans l'ombre, mais en aucun cas, il ne s'était montré.

Si au départ, il avait très mal pris de voir son caprice refusé, il avait fini par comprendre les motivations de son homme. Celui-ci contrairement à lui, aimait réellement les missions Preventers. Il n'avait pas voulu renoncer aux infiltrations juste parce qu'il était le PDG de Brown Léon. Le brun-roux lui avait avoué aussi, qu'il aimait garder l'anonymat pour pouvoir aller voir sa sœur sans craindre qu'on enlève celle-ci pour une rançon. Il ne souhaitait pas que les rares moments en famille soient parasités juste parce qu'il avait un peu plus d'argent que le commun des gens.

Ainsi Quatre continuait à se rendre aux réceptions ennuyantes seul, il avait quand même plaisir de croiser Mirabelle, la figure de la société de son petit ami. Il s'était d'ailleurs rapidement lié d'amitié avec la jeune femme, passant une partie de la soirée avec elle. Celle-ci ne manquait pas de faire la messagère entre les deux tourtereaux. Avant de revenir à des sujets qui les intéressaient tous les deux.

Elle lui avoua être très reconnaissante envers monsieur Babel, de l'avoir élevée au rang de représentante alors que de nombreuses sociétés avant avaient refusé parce qu'ils estimaient qu'elle avait un physique trop ingrat. Comme si le monde de la finance devait être comparé au Mannequinât !

Quatre s'était contenté de sourire, se demandant une fois de plus, si lui aussi aurait pensé la même chose s'il avait baigné uniquement dans le monde qui était le sien, sans jamais avoir rencontré les pilotes. Il savait quelque part, qu'il aurait tout simplement refusé de parler avec la jeune femme, parce que ce n'était qu'une subalterne.

4444

Trowa n'avait pas voulu rejoindre directement le lit ni même la demeure de Quatre. Ils avaient voulu donner une vraie chance à leur relation et surtout ne griller aucune étape. Sachant tous les deux, que ce qui les avaient perdus, en plus de leur rang social différent, avait été la précipitation.

Les amoureux convenaient toujours d'un rendez-vous pour se retrouver, ils essayaient de prendre cette décision de commun accord mais parfois pour ne pas que leur relation toute neuve s'enlise dans la monotonie, ils reprenaient le principe des rencontres ''surprises''.

Ils le faisaient juste par envie ou ainsi selon que leurs emplois du temps respectif le permettait. Cependant, il arrivait aux deux hommes ne pas pouvoir se voir avant plusieurs semaines.

Après trois semaines d'absence, alors que leur relation n'avait que sept mois, Quatre avait organisé un petit voyage sur Terre. Voulant disparaître du monde des finances pendant au moins une semaine. Le blond avait plusieurs personnes à voir ainsi qu'une plante exotique à acheter pour l'homme qui ne manquait pas de lui rappeler sa promesse.

Ils allèrent en tout premier en Chine, retrouvé un certain soldat qui n'ignorait rien de leur histoire mais qui appréciait d'être le premier à voir de ses yeux les retrouvailles entre les deux anciens pilotes.

Au bout de deux jours, ils repartirent mais en direction de la Grèce, au grand bonheur de Winner, il savait qu'il allait pouvoir retrouver Duo. Celui-ci avait été engagé par une agence de voyage, qui lui payait le tour du monde, afin qu'il puisse renouveler leur prospectus.

Trowa put faire ainsi connaissance avec le jeune Ellie, qui ne lâchait jamais d'une semelle le châtain. Le dirigeant de Brown Léon, fut étonné de savoir que le photographe de Winner et ses dérivés ne s'occupait que des contrats pour les colonies alors qu'il n'y avait jamais mis les pieds.

Leur voyage en amoureux, se finissait à Sank. Les deux financiers étaient passés voir Heero d'abord, qui n'était pas étonné de leur relation, vu le lien qu'il avait avec Trowa. Le soldat parfait, était pour l'ex 03, le condensé de ce qu'étaient Duo et Wufei pour l'ex 04.

Après un dernier passage chez Relena et Dorothy. Chacun repartait vers leur société. Une semaine d'amour pour deux à trois semaines, des fois plus, de séparation. Pourtant aucun ne s'en plaignait vraiment, appréciant à leur juste valeur les retrouvailles.


	7. Epilogue

**Auteur : **Tenshimizu

**Base : **Gundam Wing

**Disclamer :** Aucun des G-boys ne m'appartiendra jamais et c'est mieux pour eux, je crois.

**Note 1 : **Un grand Merci à **Bernie Calling** pour sa bêta-lecture ainsi qu'être ma muse à ses heures perdues -^^-

**Note 2 : **Je tiens à remercier une nouvelle fois **Bernie Calling** pour son travail ainsi que des nombreuses review qu'elle a laissée le long de cette histoire.

Je dis Merci à **Kitty-Kyu** pour ses reviews

Merci à **Calamithy **pour sa review ainsi que sa mise en favoris et en alerte de ma fic (cela me touche beaucoup )

Encore un merci pour **Native** de sa mise en alerte -^^-

Un dernier merci pour tous les lecteurs de cette fic ( plus de 1000 lecture -^^-)

* * *

**C'est possible !**

Chapitre 7 : Epilogue

(AC 205)

Au bout d'un an de relation, d'un commun accord, les deux hommes avaient acheté une maison à mi-chemin de leur travail respectif. La maison familiale Winner, faisait office de bureau à Quatre et la société Brown Léon pour Trowa.

Il arrivait qu'une dispute particulièrement vive, pousse l'un ou l'autre à retourner à leur second domicile. Une fuite pour se retrouver, afin de ne pas étouffer ou étouffer l'autre.

Parfois quand le conflit était vraiment important, Quatre descendait sur terre. Il se laissait aller dans les bras de Duo ou Wufei selon les circonstances, même si le blond préférait se réfugier chez le natté, par son travail, il n'était pas continuellement à Sank donc plus difficile à trouver. D'ailleurs si Trowa devait peiner pour le ''rattraper'', lui n'avait jamais eu ce problème, puisque le brun-roux se réfugiait sur L3, même quand sa sœur n'y était pas.

Comme tous les couples, il y avait eu des hauts et des bas. Pourtant, il semblait à l'héritier ne pas pouvoir aimer plus son rival. Leur relation avait un goût de stabilité mais elle n'en était pas pour autant monotone, si celle-ci semblait tomber dans des habitudes trop encrées, Trowa ou lui-même, les chamboulaient.

4444

Quatre se tourna sur le côté, un sourire lui vint de suite aux lèvres, alors que son bras avait rencontré un obstacle des plus agréables. Content de voir que son petit ami, n'était pas encore parti, le blond se fit un devoir de le réveiller de la manière plus douce qui soit. Un baiser sur les deux yeux fermés, pour ensuite descendre sur le nez, il s'appliqua à poser milles baisers papillons sur chacune des joues de l'homme. Ce fût seulement quand il entendit un grognement, qu'il captura les lèvres qu'il avait jusque là évité. Voyant que son amant ne voulait toujours pas ouvrir les yeux, il commença à s'attaquer à sa gorge.

« Pas de suçon. » Lâcha en un soupir l'endormi presque réveillé

« Tu porteras de toute façon un col roulé. » Lui répondit le blond en lâchant son œuvre, laissant belle et bien sa marque malgré l'interdiction.

Trowa poussa un second soupir avant de glisser une de ses mains derrière la nuque de Quatre, guidant les lèvres qui recommençaient à jouer sur son cou pour les siennes.

Il ne relâcha sa pression, une fois à bout de souffle mais il ne laissait pas pour autant le blond s'écarter trop longtemps de lui, avant de repartir pour un long baiser qui promettait un réveil un peu plus actif.

« Les garçons, vous êtes réveillés ? » Retentit une voix derrière la porte en chêne

Quatre lança un regard assassin vers l'entrée, s'écartant du dirigeant de Brown Léon. Il savait que de toute façon leur matinée câline était écourtée. Il entendit un nouveau grognement à ses côtés alors que les draps étaient éjectés au loin. Trowa se pencha quand même vers son amant afin de lui voler un baiser, avant de se lever. Il enfila un pantalon de pyjama sous le regard gourmand de son petit ami. La porte s'ouvrit alors en grand, laissant entrer la cause de la frustration du blond, dans la pièce.

« Vous n'êtes même pas prêt ! » Cria-t-elle de nouveau, son regard noisette ayant virée au noir sous un mélange de colère et d'exaspération

« Cathy, la réception n'a lieu que dans 9h » lui rappela gentiment son frère

« Je ne parlais pas de ça ! Vous m'avez promis qu'on irait ensemble acheter les cadeaux de Noël ! Les magasins seront assez bondés, je n'ai pas envie qu'il ne reste plus rien, parce que vous avez eu un excès de paresse ! »

« Cathy je ne suis pas sûr que cela est très indiqué pour toi… »Commença le brun-roux

« Je suis enceinte Trowa, pas en sucre ! » Répliqua la jeune femme en l'assassinant du regard, les mains sur les hanches en signe de son mécontentement

Winner n'avait encore rien dit, cependant il avait compris au fil des mois, que la demoiselle n'avait pas la grossesse facile. Si la lanceuse de couteau, pouvait être une vraie tigresse en temps normale, elle s'était réellement transformée en cerbère. Elle n'avait eu aucun inconvénient des femmes enceintes, du genre les nausées, les envies particulières, varices mais eux subissaient ses sautes d'humeurs constantes. Quatre se faisait oublier le plus souvent possible, attendant que les trois mois restant passent avec une patience qu'il était loin de posséder. Trowa lui était le vrai souffre douleur, bien trop protecteur vis-à-vis de sa sœur pour son propre bien.

Le blond devait quand même remercier la future mère, sur un petit détail, mais qui avait toute son importance pour lui. Le dirigeant de Brown Leon avait enfin levé son anonymat, quand ils avaient accueilli la demoiselle en pleure. Celle-ci venait d'apprendre qu'elle attendait un enfant, après une relation de près de sept ans avec Loyale Junior, le fils du directeur, celui-ci l'avait laissée tomber du jour au lendemain pour la jeune et nouvelle dompteuse.

Faisant naître ainsi des gouttes d'eau salée au parfum de rage.

De part son ''nouveau'' statut, il empêchait le goujat d'approcher sa sœur mais également tout prétendant un peu trop envahissant. Si Quatre était décrit comme le requin de la finance, il s'était révélé que Trowa, était bel et bien un lion solitaire. Ainsi entourée, il faudrait que la personne qui convoite Catherine soit vraiment éprise d'elle, suicidaire ou alors inconscient de ce qu'il faisait, pour ne pas dire bête.

« Prends ton manteau » Lâcha dans un soupir fatigué l'ancien mercenaire

Quatre lui était déjà prêt, il savait très bien que son amant allait perdre la bataille, il ne pouvait jamais gagner aucun combat contre son aînée de toute façon. Catherine lui rendit un grand sourire avant de quitter la pièce aussi vite que son gros ventre lui permettait.

L'héritier lui réservait ses forces pour la réception de ce soir. Relena pour les dix ans de la paix, avait organisé une grande fête pour célébrer cette date. Le blond avait réussi à la convaincre de faire son gala, sur L4, sachant d'avance que sa ''belle-sœur'' voudrait y venir malgré ce qu'elle en pensait, elle n'aurait pas été en état de voyager. Même si elle savait qu'une fête, plus privée, était organisée le lendemain, juste pour les amis les plus proches de la petite princesse, Catherine tenait quand même à venir à la soirée pimpante.

Winner poussa un soupir, il était quand même rassuré de ne pas avoir connu pareil situation 29 fois et plus. Il n'était pas sûr qu'il aurait réussi à survivre sinon.

4444

Quatre avait fait venir une limousine, même s'il entendait déjà les railleries de Duo, cependant il se rendait à une soirée mondaine. Il n'était pas surpris que la natté y participe, il savait que celui-ci le faisait principalement pour lui, car il n'aimait toujours pas ce genre de réception même s'il y allait à présent en charmante compagnie, mais aussi parce qu'il avait pris de l'importance.

Le natté était un photographe apprécié et reconnu qu'on s'arrachait littéralement à l'instar de son poulain, Elmund Well. Heero y serait également en sa qualité d'écrivain, son dernier roman '' Ma vie est une flamme'' se trouvait d'ailleurs sur sa table de nuit. Il était évident pour l'héritier que ce livre, comme les autres qu'il avait publiés, était auto-biographique. Seulement, ils étaient très peu dans les colonies et sur la terre à le savoir.

« Trowa dépêche-toi ! » Cria Catherine alors qu'elle descendit en courrant les marches de l'entrée jusqu'à la voiture, au plus grand dam de son frère.

« Fais un peu plus attention ! »

« Ce ne sont que des escaliers. » Râla la jeune femme en ouvrant la portière avant de s'y engouffrer.

Winner garda une fois de plus un soupir dans sa gorge et évita de lever les yeux au ciel, face à cette énième dispute entre le frère et la sœur. Il y a des jours, il regrettait vraiment que le brun-roux ne soit pas resté muet.

444

En poussant la porte de la salle de réception, Quatre vit un curieux spectacle. Il fronça de suite les sourcils devant cette scène des plus inhabituels. Les musiciens avaient cessé de jouer, un vrai cercle s'était formé mais à une bonne distance du centre de la pièce. D'ailleurs au milieu de celui-ci se trouvait Duo, tenant contre lui, serrant dans ses bras de façon très possessive, Ellie. Il aurait pu croire à une scène de tendresse, s'il ne percevait pas l'aura de colère, voir même assassine qui s'élevait de son ami.

D'un pas vif, laissant son amant et la sœur de celui-ci à l'entrée du salon des fêtes, il se précipita vers l'homme. Curieux mais surtout inquiet de ce qui avait pu mettre le natté, dans un tel état. Parce que plus il approchait, plus il se rendait compte de ce qui c'était vraiment passé dans ses lieux.

La lueur du Shinigami était bien revenue dans les yeux du photographe. Sa prise sur le maigre corps de son protégé, lui prodiguait sa propre entrave. Tandis qu'un des aristocrates, courrant à ce genre de fête, se trouvait sur le sol. Vu la façon dont il se tenait le visage, ainsi que la preuve du sang à ses pieds, l'ex 02, lui avait certainement cassé le nez.

« Que se passe-t-il ici ? »Retentit la voix de la princesse alors que Quatre reprit un peu ses esprits face au spectacle que ne lui avait pas habitué le natté.

« Che Chalaud à echayer de me tuer ! » Hurla l'homme du mieux qu'il pouvait

« Encore vous Baron Baraoudoki » Soupira avec une certaine lassitude Relena

« Quoi ? »

« J'avais accepté de vous inviter à cette réception, en promesse que vous ne ferez pas d'esclandre. Je vois que vous ne pouvez pas tenir votre parole » Répliqua l'hôte d'une voix qui ne cachait même pas sa déception et encore moins sa colère

« Chest che chalaud qui est la chause ! » Gronda l'homme en maintenant une de ses mains contre son nez malmené mais de l'autre en montrant ouvertement du doigt, comme un enfant de primaire, Duo qui n'avait rien perdu de son visage d'assassin.

« Veuillez à raccompagner monsieur vers la sortie s'il vous plait. Vous serez fort aimable de lui faire venir un taxi, pour qu'il puisse se rendre à l'hôpital » Demanda Dorothy à deux gardes, qui était miraculeusement apparu en même temps que la maîtresse de cette soirée.

Quatre ne fut plus étonné de la lueur dans le regard de l'ex-02. Il avait reconnu de suite le Baron, parce que le blond l'évitait soigneusement. A l'instar de beaucoup de ses collaborateurs, dans sa tranche d'âge, parce que l'homme était connu pour être friand de jeune gens dans la fleur de l'âge, malgré sa cinquantaine bien entamée. Il avait également tendance à avoir les mains un peu trop baladeuses, pour son propre bien cette fois-ci.

Duo ne lâchait pas sa proie des yeux, son regard garda sa lueur meurtrière jusqu'à ce que l'aristocrate passa la porte. Petit à petit, Quatre, put voir les traits du natté se détendre pour finalement revoir le sourire de Joker reprendre sa place.

Un soupir de soulagement retentit dans l'assistance, alors que la musique reprit, ainsi que chacun se dispersa dans la pièce. S'il n'y avait pas les tâches de sang sur le sol pour le prouver, on aurait pu croire qu'il ne s'était jamais rien passé dans cette salle.

Winner remarqua quand même les mains crispées de Duo autour d'Ellie. Il se demanda pendant quelques secondes, s'il ne faisait pas mal au jeune asiatique mais celui-ci n'avait pas l'air de s'en plaindre.

« Mon Dolphiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin ! » Retentissant alors qu'il réceptionna dans ses bras, non sans mal, le corps du natté contre lui, le tira de ses pensées. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'il répondit à son étreinte.

Ce n'était pas le comportement de son ami qui l'amusait sachant qu'il avait remis son masque mais la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Heero s'était rapproché discrètement d'Ellie, permettant ainsi à Duo de lâcher son protéger en toute sécurité, ce qui lui fit réellement plaisir. Il était ravi de voir que le natté pouvait un peu déléguer.

« Bonsoir Duo » Répondit-il avec un sourire

« Tu es venu avec Tro' ? Parce qu'il me manque le renard des neiges dans ma collection ! »

« Tu continues à la faire ? » S'étonna le blond, non sans feindre son admiration

« Bah oui ! J'trouve que l'idée de Tro de sortir un petit animal en plus d'un fascicule sur celui-ci, tout simplement géniale ! J'te dis pas seulement ça parce qu'il a choisi ma pouliche, Benny, pour faire les photos de ses carnets ! »

« Pourquoi tu ne demande pas à sa directrice ? »

« Parce que ton homme est un radin ! Il ne lui donne qu'un exemplaire et elle refuse de me donner le sien ! »

Quatre ne put résister plus longtemps, il éclata de rire face à la moue boudeuse de son ami. Cela faisait trois ans, que Trowa avait fait produire ses petits animaux, il y avait longtemps que le blond avait cessé sa collection. Entre crocodile, alligator, caïman, il n'avait vu aucune différence et trouvait que beaucoup des bêtes se ressemblaient. Ainsi il ne pouvait qu'admirer la passion du natté.

Il constata que celui-ci avait foncé vers le dirigeant de Brown Léon, sûrement pour obtenir l'animal manquant, ainsi qu'un peu discuter avec Catherine. Avant de retourner auprès d'Ellie, pour permettre à Heero de profiter lui aussi de la présence de Trowa.

A l'instar de tout le monde, Quatre avait cru, jusqu'à il y a deux ans que Elmund Well alias Ellie était l'amant de l'ex-02 alors quel n'avait pas été sa surprise, quand l'homme lui avait confié que celui-ci était son fils adoptif.

C'était avec un certain embarras, que le natté, lui avait dit qu'il avait trouvé le gamin dans une ruelle dans un sale état. Il s'était juste arrêté pour voir si la masse informe couverte de sang, était encore vivante ou pas. Duo avait alors lu dans les prunelles de l'adolescent de la peur, du désespoir, la mort. Pourtant ce n'était pas cela, qui l'avait poussé à conduire le garçon a l'hôpital le plus proche, à la place d'appelée une ambulance, mais bien la couleur de ses yeux. Cet enfant lui rappelait Heero.

Quatre n'avait rien dit face à ses confidences, parce que Duo avait juste besoin d'une oreille, parler à quelqu'un, à défaut de pouvoir le dire au concerné, la vraie raison qui l'avait poussé à le sauver. Le comportement protecteur, qui pouvait souvent paraître excessif, était la seule façon que son ami avait trouvé pour faire face au traumatisme de son protégé. Il ne lui avait jamais dit de quelle nature celui-ci était, mais il n'en avait pas eu besoin non plus.

Le fait que le jeune photographe ne supportait pas la présence des hommes, en dehors de son ''père'' et eux, les pilotes, et encore quand son mentor était dans les parages, était parlant en soit.

Un fait supplémentaire était venu étayer cette hypothèse. Il s'était souvenu du gala de charité pour la grippe noire de Relena, quand Ellie avait fuit la soirée en voyant son 'père' dansant dans les bras d'Heero. Le jeune homme avait fini par se poser beaucoup de questions sur les réels sentiments du natté pour lui, surtout en voyant tout l'amour qu'il y avait dans le regard indigo de son protecteur.

Il se doutait que Duo aimait Heero mais il avait eu peur que le premier ne l'avait adopté pour de mauvaise raison, et la peur grandissant en les regardant danser, il n'avait vu que la fuite pour se protéger.

Ellie lui avait confié, qu'il avait réellement pensé à ne pas revenir auprès de Duo. Cependant, alors qu'il allait prendre un train, pour quitter la ville, il s'était ravisé. Il voulait au moins laisser le bénéfice du doute à son protecteur. Qu'il n'était pas comme tous les autres, qu'il n'était pas comme tous ceux qu'il avait rencontré.

Lui tirer ce genre d'information n'avait pas été simple pour Winner. Cependant, il avait eu besoin de savoir, comprendre l'attitude de Duo lors du gala car le comportement de son ami lui avait semblé vraiment excessif. Trop en dehors, de ce qu'il était réellement. Il avait peur de perdre les gens qu'il aimait, mais il ne paniquait pas de cette façon, juste pour une disparition. Il faisait confiance…quitte à être blessé une nouvelle fois.

4444

L'héritier Winner quitta ses pensées pour s'impliquer réellement dans une conversation politique avec Relena et Dorothy, quand il sentit la main de son amant se glissée sur la sienne.

Trowa avait dû les quitter presque une heure afin de raccompagnée sa sœur, bien que celle-ci ait voulu rentrer seule, le natté comme son frère ne lui permit pas cette ''folie''.

Quatre raffermissait sa prise autour de la main du brun-roux puis se rapprocha de manière à coller son corps contre celui de son amour. Il lui fit un rapide sourire, puis retourna dans sa discussion. Trowa ne restait pas en reste, intervenant de manière judicieuse, mais si celui-ci en avait assez, il n'aurait aucun scrupule à abandonner le blond aux deux furies, et celui-ci le savait très bien.

Parfois cela lui paraissait improbable, il avait l'impression que la main qui serrait la sienne, n'était qu'un rêve. Que d'ici peu, il n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller.

Quatre avait cru qu'il était impossible qu'il puisse avoir une relation durable avec Trowa. Celui-ci lui avait démontré qu'il avait assez de ressource et de patience pour faire en sorte qu'elle dure le plus possible.

Si le blond avait éprouvé de la culpabilité à l'avoir plongé dans son monde, le brun-roux le rassurait en lui disant qu'il y longtemps qu'il y était déjà dedans, il n'avait fait que se hisser à sa hauteur.

Owari ?

* * *

Voilà, cette histoire touche à sa fin -^^- Je tiens à préciser (à ceux qui le veulent) que cette fic est en réalité, un défi personnel. Je ne crois pas au 3X4 ni 4X3 après la guerre. Beaucoup trop différents, deux mondes séparés. Suite à des conversations avec Bernie Calling, j'ai commencé à réfléchir, voir si c'était réellement impossible, que ce couple puisse **vivre durablement** et donc vous avez le résultat devant les yeux -^^-

J'espère que vous avez prit autant de plaisir à la lire, que moi de l'écrire -^^-

Encore un grand merci, pour avoir suivi cette histoire jusqu'au bout (du moins j'ose croire qu'il y en aura :p)


End file.
